Team 7!
by Azi-chan
Summary: Au. Chapter 6: Panggilan Sayang Team 7/"Gini-gini, aku masih normal tau. Dan lagi jangan panggil aku Dobe."/"Kamu juga jangan panggil aku Teme."/"Itu pantas buat mu."/"TEME!"/"DOBE!"/"KALIAN ... BISA DIAM TIDAK!"/"Diam kau Pinky-"/"Rambut aneh."/"Kalian malu-maluin saja. Dasar..."/"Rambut pantat ayam."/"Rambut duren."/"APAA KATA MU, pingky!"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Bertemu & Berkenalan

Di mulai saat 5 tahun yang lalu di Konoha Senior High School, aku menemukan sebuah kehidupan yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan. Bersahabat dengan kedua pria dihadapan ku ini. Yang satu berisik, yang satunya lagi pendiam. Yang satu hangat kepada orang-orang, yang satunya lagi dingin kepada orang-orang. Yang satu bodoh namun terkadang pintar, yang satunya lagi cerdas. Mereka selalu bertengkar dikala pikiran mereka berbeda dan menetapkan pilihan mereka itu benar.

Dan aku yang harus menengahi mereka berdua. Dan kalian harus tau ya, bahwa aku ini perempuan satu-satunya disini makanya aku jadi penengah diantara mereka berdua. Tapi ada kesamaan diantara mereka berdua yaitu sama-sama menyebalkan dan baik kepada ku.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. karena salah satu diantara kita kuliah di luar kota." Ucap sahabat ku yang berambut kuning itu.

"Ya seperti itulah." Ucap ku.

"Hn. Kita masih team tujuh kan?" ucap sahabat ku yang satunya lagi berambut biru donker.

"Tentu saja. Jangan karena kelompok biologi kita sudah bubar team tujuh juga jadi bubar. Gak gitu. Haha." Ucap sahabat ku yang berambut kuning itu.

Aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan kehidupan ku saat di SMA dulu. Dimulai dari masuk Konoha Senior High School.

**Team 7!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 1: Bertemu & Perkenalan**

Perkenalkan nama ku Haruno Sakura, umur ku masih lah sangat muda. 15 tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna pink. Pink? Aneh kan aku punya rambut warna pink? Ya tapi ini lah aku. Aku memiliki bola mata emerald.

Ini adalah tahun pertama ku masuk SMA. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School atau singkatnya KSHS. Dan kalian tau aku terlambat berangkat sekolah karena semalam aku bergadang menonton bola bersama nii-chan. Dan lagi aku berlari dari rumah ke sekolah. Karena rumah ku emang agak dekat dengan sekolah. Ah aku harus mempercepat lari ku.

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Semoga aku tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Apalagi ini hari pertama, benar-benar memalukan terlambat dihari pertama sekolah. Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berseragam seperti ku hanya saja dia pakai celana panjang berjalan dengan terburu-buru didepan ku. Dia menghalangi jalan ku. "Awas." Teriak ku.

Laki-laki itu memberhentikan jalan nya dan langsung membalikkan badan nya kearah ku. Aku tidak bisa memberhentikan lari ku ini dan BRUK jadinya aku menubruk dan aku malah jatuh. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah menubruk orang? Argh~ benar-benar sial. Tiba-tiba tangan seorang terulur kedepan ku. Aku melihat ke depan dan terlihat seorang laki-laki yang aku tadi tabrak. Aku menerima uluran tangan nya dan dia membantu berdiri. "Maaf kan aku." ucap ku sembari menepuk-nepuk baju ku membersihkan dari tanah.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Ucap nya.

Aku lihat laki-laki ini. berambut kuning dan bermata biru laut. "Kamu murid KSHS juga? ayo kita berangkat bareng kesana. Kita sudah 5 menit terlambat. Apalagi ini hari pertama ku masuk KSHS." Ucapnya sambil menarik tangan ku.

"E-Eh.."

Secara otomatis aku pun berlari bersamanya karena tangan ku ditarik oleh nya. Akhirnya sampai juga didepan KSHS. Dan gerbang nya tertutup. "Sial, gerbang nya sudah ditutup." Umpat ku kesal.

"Pak satpam, buka pintunya." Ucap laki-laki yang tadi bersama ku sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gerbang itu.

Terlihat seorang pria memakai seragam satpam keluar dari pos satpam dan menghampiri gerbang. "Tidak akan. Kalian telat masuk sekolah. Sebaiknya kalian pulang." Ucapnya galak.

"Pak, tolong lah kami. Kami adalah murid baru disini. Kami janji tidak akan terlambat lagi." Ucap laki-laki yang bersama ku memohon kepada satpam itu.

"Murid baru? Baiklah aku akan membukakan gerbang ini. kali ini aku kasih kalian kesempatan, jangan terlambat lagi." Ucapnya sembari membuka gerbang.

"Iya. Terimakasih pak satpam." Ucap ku dan laki-laki ini.

Aku dan laki-laki ini masuk ke dalam sekolah berbarengan dengan perasaan lega. "Ayo kita ke aula sekolah ini. sepertinya upacara penerimaan muridnya sudah dimulai. Ayo emm..." entah kenapa dia memberhentikan ucapan nya.

Aku langsung mengerti dia tidak tau nama ku. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." ucap ku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ayo kita ke aula, Sakura." ucapnya.

Akhirnya aku dan dia berjalan menuju aula dengan jalan yang lumayan cepat karena takut akan ketinggalan jauh upacara penerimaan siswa baru. "Oh ya siapa nama mu?" tanya ku.

"Namikaze Naruto." Ucapnya.

Oh jadi namanya Namikaze Naruto. Oke aku akan mencatatnya sebagai teman pertama ku di KSHS. Akhirnya aku dan Naruto sudah sampai di aula aku dan dia duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan disana. Naruto duduk disamping ku. "Acara selanjutnya yaitu sambutan dari siswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari test masuk ke sekolah ini. di persilahkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke." ucap MC.

Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di aula ini. Aku ikut tepuk tangan juga. Jadi yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi testing masuk ke sekolah ini tuh bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti apa orang nya ya? Terlihat diatas panggung seorang laki-laki berseragam sekolah seperti Naruto. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru donker. "Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa disini. Yang jelas saya senang telah masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan mari kita belajar dengan benar dan bersungguh-sungguh disekolah ini. Beri sekolah ini prestasi. Terimakasih" ucapnya datar.

Terdengar teriakan setelah laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mengakhiri sambutan nya. "Sasuke-kun keren." Kyaa Sasuke-kun." nah seperti itulah teriakan yang kebanyakan di teriakan oleh kaum hawa. Tapi aku tidak termasuk. Ngapain juga teriak, kaya orang gila.

Akhirnya upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah berakhir juga. Aku sekarang masih bersama Naruto. Karena aku hanya kenal dengan Naruto saja di sini. "Ngomong-ngomong, kelas ku dimana ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Mana aku tau. Kita lihat papan pengumuman saja yuk. Disana ada pengumuman pembagian kelas nya. Aku juga belum tau dimana kelas ku." Ucap ku mengajaknya untuk ke papan pengumuman.

Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Begitu sampai, disana banyak sekali murid-murid berkumpul melihat papan pengumuman. Mereka berdesakan. "Naruto, aku tidak mau berdesakan." Ucap ku.

"Ya sudah, Sakura tunggu disini ya. Aku akan kesana."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku. Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kerumunan murid-murid itu. Sementara aku menunggu nya di belakang kerumunan murid-murid itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan baju yang acak-acakan. "Jadi aku dikelas mana?" tanya ku.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia sedang senang. "Kita sekelas, Sakura. Kelas X-3." Ucapnya senang.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu kita cari kelas kita yuk." Ucapku sembari menarik tangan nya.

SAKURA VO'P END

Sakura dengan Naruto mencari-cari kelas mereka, kelas X-3. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan kelas mereka dan buru-buru masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Sakura dan Naruto melihat seisi kelas dan sudah banyak murid-murid duduk di bangku. Dan kini bangku yang tersisa hanya bangku kosong disebelah seorang siswa laki-laki dan dibelakang bangku siswa laki-laki itu. "Kita dapat bangku pojok Sakura." ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Tidak apa. Daripada gak dapat bangku." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju bangku pojok itu. "Hey, bolehkan kalau aku duduk bersama mu disini?" ucap Naruto kepada laki-laki yang duduk sendirian dibangku nya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Naruto dingin lalu membuang muka kearah lain. "Hn." Ucapnya tidak jelas.

Sakura melihat murid laki-laki itu yang jadi teman sebangku Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. 'Dia kan Uchiha Sasuke itu yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat testing masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia akan jadi teman sekelasku? Saingan ku berat.' Batin Sakura.

Merasa ditatap, laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Sakura dingin. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"A-ah tidak." Ucap Sakura sedikit terkejut dan langsung duduk dibangku nya. Di belakang bangku Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan badan nya ke arah bangku Sakura. Dia tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. "Sakura-chan, boleh kan aku memanggil mu begitu?" ucapnya.

"Boleh kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk di depan mu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sakura kepada teman sebangkunya, Sasuke. "Hay, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Naruto. Dan perempuan dibelakang mu bernama Haruno Sakura" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan Sakura. Dia mengulurkan tangan nya bermaksud berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya sedang memandang pemandangan dibalik jendela di samping nya kini mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Naruto. "Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." ucap nya dingin dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali ke jendela.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. "Hey setidaknya kamu jabat dong tangan Naruto." Ucap Sakura sebal kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon ucapan Sakura. Naruto mendengus sebal. "Biarkan sajalah Sakura. sombong banget." Ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba suasana kelas yang awalnya berisik sekali menjadi sunyi begitu seorang laki-laki berperawakan dewasa masuk kedalam kelas. Dia mempunyai rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi. "Yoo... ohayou anak-anak. Perkenalkan nama ku Hatake kakashi." Ucap laki-laki itu bernama Kakashi.

"Aku terpilih menjadi wali kelas X-3. Aku disekolah ini mengajar sebagai guru Biologi." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

'Jadi dia akan menjadi wali kelas ku?'. batin Sakura.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" ucap Kakashi lagi.

Naruto langsung mengacungkan tangan. "Iya, ada apa?" ucap Kakashi.

"Sensei, kita mulai belajar kapan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya besok. Hey, kamu sini." ucap Kakashi menujuk Sakura.

"Aku?" ucap Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Kakashi. "Tolong tulis jadwal pelajaran. Kalau tidak mau, tolong photocopy kan ini di toko photocopy." Ucap Kakashi.

Sakura menatap Kakashi sedikit sebal. 'Hah? kenapa aku malah jadi di suruh begini? Sial.' Batin Sakura kesal.

"Hemm... saya mau nulis saja deh, sensei." Ucap Sakura.

Kakashi langsung memberikan spidol kepada Sakura. Sakura menerima dan mulai menulis jadwal pelajaran kelas X-3 di papan tulis putih. Yang lain pun mengeluarkan buku dan menulis jadwal pelajaran. Setelah selesai menulis jadwal pelajaran dipapan tulis putih, Sakura memberikan spidol dan kertas yang berisi jadwal pelajaran. Kakashi menerimanya dan menatap papan tulis putih itu. "Hm. Kamu terpilih menjadi sekertaris kelas X-3."

Sakura memasang wajah terkejut. 'Apa? Langsung dipilih sembarangan saja. aku tidak mau menjadi sekertaris.' Batin Sakura menolak.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura pasrah.

Sakura berjalan kembali menuju bangku nya dengan tidak semangat. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke sekejap menatap Sakura lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela lagi. "Ciee... yang jadi sekertaris nih. Kok wajahnya tidak semangat?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura duduk dibangku dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di meja. "Aku gak mau jadi sekertaris, Naruto." Ucap Sakura tidak semangat.

"Terus tadi kenapa menerimanya?"

"Aku gak tau."

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya dari jendela.

Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke. Jadi daritadi dia mendengarkan percakapan Sakura dengan Naruto? Sakura menggertak giginya. "Apa kamu tiba-tiba nyambung dan langsung berucap bodoh?" ucap Naruto sewot.

"Udah-udah, Naruto. Biarkan saja dia." Ucap Sakura masih menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Hey kalian bertiga kenapa kalian berisik? Sudah menulis jadwal pelajaran nya?" tegur Kakashi.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menatap Kakashi sebentar lalu menulis jadwal pelajaran yang tertulis di papan putih itu. Setelah itu, Kakashi dan murid kelas X-3 memusyawarahkan organisasi kelas. "Baik, struktur organisasi yang buat adalah seksi kesenian. Pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Jadwal pelajaran itu berlaku besok." Ucap Kakashi sembari merapikan beberapa kertas ah lebih tepat dokumen yang tadi dia bawa.

"Ha'i, sensei." Ucap Semua murid berbarengan.

Kakashi keluar dari kelas X-3 dan suasana kelas kembali ramai lagi dengan murid yang sedang berkenalan dengan teman sekelas nya itu. Sakura merapikan bukunya dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas. Setelah itu, Sakura menggendong tas nya. "Sakura-chan, rumah mu dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ini. Mau main?" ajak Sakura.

"Pengen nya sih gitu. Cuma, kaasan bilang harus pulang lebih awal karena ini hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Hehe" ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, rumah mu dimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang siap untuk keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Rumah ku di jalan Amaterasu no delapan." Ucap Sasuke datar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Jalan Amaterasu? Hey, itukan jalan nya searah dengan rumah ku. Sasuke, bareng yuk?" ucap Naruto mengejar Sasuke keluar kelas.

Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah itu dia tersenyum. 'Kehidupan ku di KSHS sepertinya akan menyenangkan.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sedangkan Sakura dibelakang mereka. "Aku tidak mau pulang bersama orang seperti mu." Ucap Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Oh ayolah, emang kamu pulang naik apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Kayanya kamu pulang dijemput ya? hahaha... kaya anak SD saja dijemput. Dasar anak mamih." Ucap Naruto sembari tertawa.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tertawa pelan mendengar Naruto. "Berisik!" ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di gerbang sekolah dan sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan mereka berdua. "Mobil siapa ini, Nar?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Aku gak tau, Sakura-chan."

Seorang pria berjas hitam keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung membukakan pintu belakang mobil dan membungkukkan badan nya. "Silahkan Sasuke-sama." Ucap seorang itu.

Sakura dan Naruto terkejut begitu mendengar seorang pria itu menyebut 'Sasuke-sama'. Sasuke langsung naik mobil itu. Pintu mobil itu ditutup oleh pria berjas itu dan pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi supir. Tanpa pamit kepada Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dengan mobilnya. "Itu mobil Sasuke." ucap Naruto yang masih memasang wajah terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. "Benar Naruto."

Sakura dan Naruto pulang bareng dan yang sampai dirumah lebih dulu adalah Sakura. "Nah Naruto, ini rumah ku. Kapan-kapan main ya" ajak Sakura.

"Iya Sakura." ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sakura masuk rumah dan membuka sepatunya. Setelah menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu, Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura melihat di dapur ada kaasan nya sedang mencuci piring. Sakura menyimpan tasnya di meja makan dan menghampiri kaasan nya. "Tadaima, Kaasan." Ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum kepada kaasan nya.

Kaasan Sakura, Haruno Mebuki menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum. "Okaeri, Sakura." ucap Mebuki sembari mencuci piring.

"Kaasan, sini Sakura bantu nyuci piring nya." Ucap Sakura menawarkan diri untuk membantu kaasan nya.

"Eh tidak usah, sedikit lagi kok. Lagian nanti itu seragam sekolah kamu basah." Ucap Mebuki menolak tawaran Sakura.

"Emm baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

"Ganti baju dulu sana." Perintah Mebuki.

"Ha'i, Kaasan." Ucap Sakura sembari mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju kamar nya yang terletak di lantai 2.

Setelah mengganti pakaian nya dengan baju yang biasa Sakura kenakan dirumah, Sakura turun kebawah dan mencari kaasan yang ternyata sekarang sedang duduk di meja makan. Sakura duduk dihadapan kaasan nya. "Bagaimana hari pertama mu di Senior High School?" tanya Mebuki.

"Hmm... seperti itulah. Menyenangkan tapi Sakura terlambat masuk ke sekolah. Hehe" ucap Sakura.

"Itu tuh karena kamu semalam nonton bola sama nii-chan mu. Jadi terlambat kan masuk ke KSHS di hari pertama? Memalukan" ucap Mebuki.

"Iya itu salah nii-chan." ucap Sakura cemberut.

"Kalian sama saja. Bertemu dengan nii-chan mu tidak disekolah?" tanya Mebuki.

"Emang nii-chan kelas apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm... kelas kelas XII-2" ucap Mebuki.

"Enggak. Hehe"

"Sudah punya teman?"

"Sudah. Tapi baru kenal dengan 2 laki-laki. Teman sekelas Saku" ucap Sakura sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja.

"Laki-laki? Wah tidak menyangka dapat kenalan 2 laki-laki sekaligus ya anak kaasan. Apakah mereka tampan?" Ucap Mebuki menggoda Sakura.

"Ih kaasan." Ucap Sakura cemberut dan wajah nya memerah.

Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol seputar kehidupan mereka. Naruto sekarang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Dia sedang menonton televisi. "Haruno Sakura" tiba-tiba Naruto berucap nama Sakura. 'Dia itu orang nya baik, cantik lagi. Hehe.' Batin Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba juga terpikir nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dipikiran Naruto. Seketika itu juga Naruto memasang wajah sebal. 'Dia itu orang nya Dingin, nyebelin, sombong lagi. Mentang-mentang dapat nilai testing masuk tertinggi' batin Naruto sebal.

'Tapi, begitu-begitu juga dia itu teman laki-laki pertama yang baru aku kenal di kelas. dia juga teman ku. semoga aku dan Sakura berteman baik dengan nya.' Batin Naruto sembari menyandarkan punggung nya pada sandaran kursi.

Sasuke dia sekarang sedang berbaring di ranjang nya. Dia menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamarnya. 'KSHS? Sama saja seperti waktu di KJHS tidak ada yang menarik. Naruto yang berisik dan Sakura yang sama saja dengan Naruto' Batin Sasuke sembari menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan menatap kearah pintu dengan sedikit sebal. Seorang wanita dewasa dengan anggun nya berdiri disana. Dia memiliki wajah cantik dan rambut raven panjang yang indah. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana hari pertama mu di KSHS? Menyenangkan?" tanya seorang wanita itu yang ternyata kaasan nya Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Apa peduli mu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"Kaasan hanya menanyakan nya saja. Apa itu salah? Maaf kaasan tidak bisa menemui mu minggu-minggu ini karena Kaasan sibuk dengan butik kaasan."

"Sejak kapan kaasan jadi memperhatikan Sasuke? sana urusi saja butik kesayangan kaasan yang terkenal itu." ucap Sasuke memotong ucapan Mikoto dan membalikkan badan nya sehingga memunggungi Mikoto.

"Sasuke kamu jangan bicara seperti itu kepada kaasan. ada apa sih dengan mu?" ucap Mikoto sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari kaasan dan juga tousan secara langsung. bukan secara tidak langsung" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Walau Sasuke berucap pelan, Mikoto dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mikoto merasa hatinya seperti disayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tajam. Dia menatap Sasuke sedih. Mikoto memejamkan mata 'Kaasan memang bukan kaasan yang baik buat mu.' batin Mikoto.

"Kaasan hari ini hanya ingin melihat mu saja. kaasan akan berangkat lagi sekarang. Tousan menitip salam untuk mu. Kaasan dan tousan selalu menyayangi mu, Sasuke" ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum sedih kearah Sasuke yang memunggungi nya.

Mikoto langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Sasuke tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya. 'Sial' batin nya.

TBC

yooo minna-san, saya kembali dengan fanfic naruto lagi yang abal, aneh dan jelek ini *masangwajahwatados *ditendang  
kali ini saya ingin membuat fict yang tokoh utamanya itu team 7, whehe *bosen SasuSaku mulu *plak  
tapi tetep aja ada si Sasuke sama Sakura x3

bagaimana cerita nya? aneh ya? maaf kalau aneh saya bukan pembuat cerita yang profesional *sujud-sujud

seperti biasa saya minta review nya sekaligus saran, komentar dan kritik :D

terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca fict ku yang abal ini ^^ *peluk


	2. Chapter 2: Terbentuknya team 7

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana hari pertama mu di KSHS? Menyenangkan?" tanya seorang wanita itu yang ternyata _kaasan_ nya Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Apa peduli mu?" tanya balik Sasuke.

"_Kaasan_ hanya menanyakan nya saja. Apa itu salah? Maaf _kaasan_ tidak bisa menemui mu minggu-minggu ini karena _Kaasan_ sibuk dengan butik _kaasan_."

"Sejak kapan _kaasan_ jadi memperhatikan Sasuke? sana urusi saja butik kesayangan _kaasan_ yang terkenal itu." ucap Sasuke sembari membalikkan badan nya sehingga memunggungi Mikoto.

"Sasuke kamu jangan bicara seperti itu kepada _kaasan_. ada apa sih dengan mu?" ucap Mikoto sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari _kaasan_ dan juga _tousan_ secara langsung. bukan secara tidak langsung" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Walau Sasuke berucap pelan, Mikoto dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mikoto merasa hatinya seperti disayat-sayat oleh sebuah pisau yang tajam. Dia menatap Sasuke sedih. Mikoto memejamkan mata '_Kaasan_ memang bukan _kaasan_ yang baik buat mu' batin Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_ hari ini hanya ingin melihat mu saja. _kaasan_ akan berangkat lagi sekarang. _Tousan_ menitip salam untuk mu. _Kaasan_ dan _tousan_ selalu menyayangi mu, Sasuke" ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum sedih kearah Sasuke yang memunggungi nya.

Mikoto langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, Sasuke tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya. 'Sial' batin nya.

**Team 7!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 2: Terbentuknya team 7**

Sekarang Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang, Sasuke yang sedang menatap pemandangan dibalik jendela sembari mendengar musik menggunakan headset. "Pelajaran pertama apa Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Eto, emm... Biologi mungkin." Ucap Sakura mengingat-ingat jadwal pelajaran pertama nya dihari ini.

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan tampak Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas X-3. Murid-murid yang awalnya ramai menjadi diam. Kakashi duduk di meja guru. "_Ohayou_ anak-anak." Ucap Kakashi.

"_Ohayou, sensei_." Ucap murid kelas X-3.

"Kalian tau kan saya adalah guru biologi disini. Sebelum belajar, mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu. Berdoa mulai." Ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi mulai menundukkan kepalanya di ikuti oleh murid kelas X-3. "Selesai. Lain kali yang menyiapkan adalah Ketua murid ya, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Kakashi tersenyum kepada arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Kemarin Sasuke ditunjuk oleh Kakashi untuk menjadi Ketua Murid kelas X-3. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menerimanya. "Kalian sudah tau kan kenapa aku datang kemari? Aku datang kemari karena aku adalah guru biologi. Dan kebetulan sekarang adalah pelajaran biologi jadi sekarang aku ngajar disini." ucap Kakashi berbasa-basi.

"Banyak Basa-basi ya, Sasuke." bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Sebelum dimulai pelajaran nya, sensei akan membentuk kelompok. Sekelompok terdiri dari 3 orang. Kelompok 1..." Kakashi mulai menyebutkan kelompok.

"Kelompok 7, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto..."

"Yey Sakura kita sekelompok." Ucap Naruto senang sembari membalikkan badan nya ke arah Sakura.

"Iya Naruto." Ucap Sakura ikut senang juga.

"Dan Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Kakashi.

"Hah?" ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Kenapa Namikaze, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi sembari menatap bingung Naruto dan Sakura yang memasang wajah terkejut.

"Aku menolak, _sensei_. Orang seperti dia mana bisa diajak kerja kelompok. Diajak ngobrol saja dingin banget apalagi diajak kerja kelompok. Gak mau mungkin dia kerja sama." Tolak Naruto tidak menerima sekelompok dengan Sasuke dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku juga _sensei_." Ucap Sakura juga.

"Tidak ada yang tidak boleh menolak usulan ku ini. Bila kalian menolak, _sensei_ akan menghukum kalian!" ancam Kakashi menatap tajam Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura bungkam dan meneguk ludah mereka takut mendengar ancaman Kakashi. Sasuke menatap bosan kearah Kakashi. "Kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan mereka berdua yang berisik?" gumam Sasuke pelan tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

Merasa tersinggung dengan gumaman Sasuke, Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya. dia menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, bisa tidak sih jaga omongan mu itu? blak-blakan banget." Ucap Naruto sebal kepada Sasuke.

"Apa urusan mu dengan ku?" ucap Sasuke menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto menggeram menahan amarahnya. Begitu juga Sakura yang tadi mendengar ucapan Naruto ikut sebal juga kepada Sasuke. "Sudahlah Naruto, dia memang begitu orang nya." ucap Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku tau kok." Ucap Naruto.

Pembelajaran Biologi pun dimulai. Setelah Kakashi menyampaikan pelajaran yang dibahas untuk hari ini, Kakashi menyuruh kepada masing-masing kelompok menyimpulkan pembelajaran untuk hari ini dan menyimpulkan kepada nya. Kakashi meninggalkan kelas. "Hey Naruto, kita simpulkan tugas ini sekarang saja yuk?" ucap Sakura.

Naruto membalikkan badan nya kearah Sakura dan tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura. "Oke." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Dan mulailah mereka berdiskusi untuk menyimpulkan hasil pembelajaran yang tadi Kakashi terang kan. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tadi hanya membaca bukunya saja. "Heh Sasuke, bantu dong untuk menyimpulkan tugas ini. ini kan tugas kelompok" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar dan langsung memberikan buku catatan nya pada Naruto. Naruto menerima catatan itu dan langsung melihat buku catatan itu. Naruto menatap takjub catatan Sasuke. "Sakura, Sasuke sudah menyimpulkan tugas yang tadi Kakashi-_sensei_ suruh." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura langsung merebut buku catatan Sasuke dari tangan Naruto. Sakura meneliti buku catatan Sasuke dan dia menatap takjub buku itu. "Waw Sasuke, ini sudah pas. Jadi yang ini saja ya dikumpulkan nya?" ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Sakura langsung memasang wajah bahagia begitu juga Naruto. "Gak nyesel juga ya kita sekelompok dengan Sasuke. hahaha" ucap Naruto sembari tertawa diikuti oleh Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menggeleng melihat teman sebangkunya itu. "Yuk kita kumpulkan ke Kakashi-_sensei_ keruangan guru!" ucap Sakura sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ayo! Sasuke mau ikut?" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Teman-teman ada yang sudah mengerjakan kesimpulan yang Kakashi-_sensei_ suruh? Kalau sudah, sini kumpulkan kepada ku. sekalian aku mau memberikan tugas ku pada Kakashi-_sensei_." Ucap Naruto di depan kelas.

"Iya bentar lagi." Ucap salah satu salah satu murid dikelas itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, banyak perwakilan dari kelompok memberikan tugas mereka kepada Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto dan Sakura berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Naruto, Sasuke itu baik juga ya." ucap Sakura.

"Iya. Dia menunjukkan sisi baiknya dengan sifatnya yang dingin mungkin ya." ucap Naruto.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. "Bisa jadi. Haha."

"Itu harus dipertanyakan, Sakura." ucap Naruto dengan wajah so serius.

"Aa... sudahlah ayo-ayo percepat jalan nya menuju ruang guru." Ucap Sakura sembari mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju ruang guru. Setelah menyimpan tugas kelas mereka di meja Kakashi, mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas sembari mengobrol. Beberapa jam kemudian, bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Murid kelas X-3 memasang wajah senang karena pelajaran hari ini telah selesai. Guru yang tadi mengajar pun telah pergi dari kelas itu. Murid-murid X-3 mulai pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Naruto, pulang bareng?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo." Ucap Naruto menganggukkan kepala nya dengan semangat.

Naruto memakai tas gendong nya lalu menatap teman sebangku nya yang sudah berdiri dari bangku nya siap untuk pulang. "Hey Sasuke, mau pulang bareng?" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain. "Tidak." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hey Naruto, kau lupa ya. Sasuke itu pulang nya di jemput kan naik mobil seperti kemarin." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya ya. Sekali-kali ajak kita pulang bareng dong Sasuke." ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas.

"Gak mau."

Sakura berjalan di samping Naruto. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, banyak sekali yang menatap kagum kearah Sasuke. Sakura mendengar salah satu siswi disana berucap "Wah... itu kan Sasuke yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi saat testing masuk ke sekolah ini? wah... ganteng sekali."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menahan tawa. 'Ganteng sih iya. Cuma sifat nya itu loh gak ganteng sama sekali.' Batin Sakura.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah di depan gerbang sekolah. Tapi, belum ada jemputan Sasuke. "Sas, kamu tuh kayanya anak kaya deh ya." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke merespon ucapan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Respon dong ucapan ku dengan ucapan mu. bukan dengan mengangkat bahu." Ucap Naruto sebal menatap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Naruto yang ingin di respon oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke dia malah cuek kepada Naruto. "Sasuke, mau aku tunggu sampai jemputan mu datang?" tawar Sakura.

"Gak usah. Emang nya aku ini anak kecil apa" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Yey, biasa aja kali, gak usah sinis." Ucap Sakura menatap sebal kearah Sasuke.

"Kita tunggu si Sasuke saja dulu yuk, Sak. Kasihan nanti dia sendirian kalau kita pulang langsung." ucap Naruto.

"Ok."

Sasuke hanya memutar mata nya bosan menatap kedua teman sekelas nya itu. Setengah jam mereka berdiri di gerbang menunggu jemputan Sasuke namun masih belum juga ada. Naruto duduk di trotoar jalan, Sakura bersandar di gerbang sekolah, Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto. "Jemputan mu kok belum datang juga, Sas?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lesu.

"Coba telpon supir mu. barang kali dia lupa." Usul Sakura.

Sasuke langsung mengambil handphone nya dari saku celana nya. Lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan menyimpan telpon nya di telinga kanan nya. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan mereka, seorang yang mengendarai mobil itu langsung turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Sasuke. dia langsung membungkukkan badan nya. "Saya minta maaf, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya tadi ada urusan sebentar." Ucap supir itu penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke menatap kesal kearah supir nya. 'Untung tadi ada Naruto sama Sakura nemenin buat nunggu si supir ini.' batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Cepat buka pintu mobil belakang. Ajak mereka berdua untuk naik mobil." Ucap Sasuke sembari membuka pintu depan mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di kursi samping kursi kemudi.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping Sakura langsung bengong mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Begitu juga Sakura yang tidak kalah bengong nya dengan Naruto. Supir itu membuka pintu belakang mobil itu "Ayo teman nya Sasuke-_sama_, silahkan." Ucap supir itu.

"Nar, apa maksud nya? aku gak ngerti." Bisik Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga, Sakura."

Kaca mobil depan itu terbuka dan terlihat Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto dan Sakura. "Cepat naik. Kalian mau aku antar kagak?" teriak Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang lalu tatapan mereka beralih kepada Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepala. "Mau, Sasuke." ucap Mereka berbarengan.

Naruto dan Sakura duduk di belakang Sasuke. Supir menutup pintu itu dan langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Sasuke menatap teman nya yang duduk di belakang nya di spion mobil. "Rumah kalian dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku di jalan Kagebunshin no enam." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku di jalan Blossom no tujuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, kita antar dulu nona." Ucap Supir itu.

Sakura menunjukkan letak dimana rumah nya berada. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat rumah Sakura. Supir itu memberhentikan mobil nya di samping rumah Sakura. "Nah Sasuke, ini rumah aku. mungkin rumah ku gak segede rumah kamu. Hehe. Terimakasih ya Sasuke atas tumpangan nya." ucap Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nar, aku duluan." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya."

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sakura melambaikan tangan nya kearah mobil Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sakura. 'Sasuke itu sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja dia gengsi melakukan kebaikan.' Batin Sakura sembari tersenyum geli.

Didalam mobil Sasuke, keadaan nya sangat canggung sekali. Naruto yang biasa berisik, menjadi diam. Sasuke yang memang sifat nya pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara hanya diam saja. Sedangkan supir, dia sedang konsentrasi mengendarai mobil. 'Kenapa suasana dimobil jadi canggung seperti ini? aku harus cari topik pembicaraan.' batin Naruto sembari menatap pemandangan di jendela mobil.

"Emm... Sasuke kamu lulusan JHS mana?" tanya Naruto.

"JHS Konoha satu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Wah? Itukan JHS elit. Aku lulusan JHS Konoha 4."

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Naruto menujukkan letak rumah nya berada dimana kepada supir. Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Naruto. "Sas, sangkyu udah nganterin aku. _Jisan_, makasih juga ya. lain kali kita pulang bareng nya jalan yuk, sas." Ucap Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke dan supir.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas.

Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mobil Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

.

Malam hari, tampak Sasuke terdiam duduk di kursi meja makan utama. Di depan nya terdapat banyak sekali hidangan makanan yang siap untuk di makan. Namun, Sasuke belum menyentuh makanan itu. Entah apa yang dia lamunkan. Supirnya sekaligus pelayan nya, Ebisu bingung menatap tuan muda nya yang tidak menyentuh makanan nya. "Sasuke-_sama_, kenapa anda tidak memakan makan malam anda?" tanya Ebisu.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan nya lalu menatap Ebisu yang berdiri disamping nya. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke tidak jelas sembari mengambil piring dan mengambil beberapa makanan ke piring nya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai memakan makan malam nya. Ebisu menatap tuan muda nya yang sedang makan dengan tatapan ingin makan juga. Ebisu meneguk ludah nya. 'Seandainya Sasuke-_sama_ memberikan sedikit makanan nya kepada ku.' batin Ebisu.

Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Ebisu yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping. Dia menatap tajam Ebisu. "Kamu ingin makan?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Ebisu menggelengkan kepalanya takut mendengar suara Sasuke yang dingin. "Sana pergi, menggangu kenyamanan." Usir Sasuke kepada Ebisu.

Ebisu langsung menurut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Saat Ebisu akan keluar dari ruang meja makan itu, tiba-tiba Mikoto datang dan berucap "Ebisu, mau kemana? Ayo kita makan bareng disana, bareng Sasuke." ucap Mikoto.

Ebisu langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan nyonya nya itu. Sasuke melihat Mikoto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan melanjutkan makan malam nya. "Ayo. Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintah ku, kamu tidak boleh makan untuk malam ini." ucap Mikoto sembari duduk disamping kanan Sasuke.

Ebisu langsung menghampiri Mikoto dan berdiri disamping Mikoto. "Eh, masa makan nya sambil berdiri. Kamu duduk disana." ucap Mikoto sembari menunjuk kursi di sebrang nya.

Ebisu menuruti ucapan Mikoto. "Ambil nasi dan lauk pauk nya sesuka mu. Lagian ini makanan banyak banget, kalau di buang kan sayang. Mending juga dimakan." Ucap Mikoto sembari membawa makanan yang dia ingin kan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana hari mu disekolah?" tanya Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang telah selesai makan.

Sasuke meminum minuman nya dan menatap datar Mikoto. "Kenapa jadi sering pulang kerumah? Ada angin darimana?"

"Emang nya kalau _kaasan_ pulang kerumah gak boleh?" tanya balik Mikoto sembari memakan makan malam nya.

"Terserah lah"

"Oh ya Ebisu, apakah tadi Sasuke-_kun_ sekolah?" tanya Mikoto.

"I-iya, Mikoto-_sama_. Tadi saat pulang juga Sasuke-sama mengajak teman laki-laki dan perempuan nya pulang bersama."

"Mengajak teman-teman pulang? Untunglah kamu punya teman di sana. Lain kali ajak teman mu ke rumah dan perkenalkan pada _kaasan_ ya." ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang sudah hampir menghabiskan makan malam nya.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Mikoto. Dia langsung menghabiskan makan malam nya dengan cepat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang meja makan itu tanpa permisi. Mikoto hanya menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putra bungsu nya.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke belajar di sekolah baru nya. dan sekarang mereka sedang belajar biologi yang digurui oleh wali kelas mereka yaitu Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi di depan kelas menjelaskan materi pembelajaran biologi dengan serius dan kadang-kadang bercanda. Murid-murid kelas X-3 pun ada yang memperhatikan seperti Sakura, ada yang cuek pada Kakashi seperti Sasuke bahkan ada sampai yang hampir-hampiran tidur seperti Naruto. "Sekarang tugas kelompok, kalian harus mengisi kertas yang _sensei_ kasih." Ucap Kakashi sembari memberi sebuah kertas kepada setiap kelompok yang sudah berkumpul dengan kelompoknya masing-masing.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menghadap ke bangku Sakura. Mereka bertiga menatap kertas itu. Di atas kertas itu tertulis Nama kelompok dan anggota kelompok. "Nama kelompok? Kelompok kita nama nya apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kelompok tujuh mungkin." Ucap Naruto.

"Tanya_ sensei_." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ada pertanyaan untuk tugas kelompok ini?" ucap Kakashi di depan kelas sembari memperhatikan kertas yang tadi dia bagikan kepada setiap kelompok.

Sakura langsung mengacungkan tangan kanan nya. Kakashi langsung mempersilahkan Sakura untuk bertanya. "_Sensei_, apa nama kelompok nya harus ditentukan sendiri atau seperti saat pembagian kelompok?"

"Itu ditentukan oleh kalian saja. Ada yang lain?"

Semua murid menggelengkan kepalanya. "Nah kalau tidak ada pertanyaan, sekarang kalian kerjakan tugas kelompok kalian sekarang. Kalau tidak ada yang mengerti, tanyakan pada _sensei_." Ucap Kakashi.

Semua pun langsung mulai mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. "Jadi nama kelompok kita apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti saja dipikirkannya. Sekarang kerjakan saja dulu tugas yang dikasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura menulis nama anggota kelompok dulu dan mereka bertiga mulai mengerjakan tugas itu. Tidak lama mereka mengerjakan tugas itu. Dan sekarang mereka sedang memikirkan nama kelompok mereka. "Aduh apa ya nama yang bagus untuk kelompok kita?" ucap Naruto sembari berpikir.

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Dia sedang mencari ide untuk nama kelompok mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke dia malah cuek dan membaca buku biologi. "Ah bagaimana kalau team hebat?" usul Naruto.

Sakura langsung menatap Naruto begitu juga Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto. "Team hebat?" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Iya."

"Nora." Ucap Sasuke sembari membaca buku biologi lagi.

"Sasuke tega." Ucap Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Team ya?" ucap Sakura sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Ahaa ... bagaimana kalau adika?" usul Naruto.

"Apa lagi tuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Anak Didik Kakashi." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum bangga.

"Jelek." Ucap Sasuke datar dan masih membaca buku biologinya.

Naruto semakin menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. "Aku kan sudah memberi usul. Kenapa kalian selalu menolak nya? kalian malah belum memberi usul." Ucap Naruto sembari melipat tangan nya didadanya.

"Aku ingin kelompok kita ada nama team nya." ucap Sakura.

"Absen kalian no berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang masih membaca buku biologi. Sasuke langsung menutup buku biologinya dan menatap datar Sakura dan Naruto. "Untuk apa no absen?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. "Cepat jawab." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Absen aku no tujuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ke tujuh belas." Ucap Naruto.

"Dua tujuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Lalu mereka terdiam dan tiba-tiba Naruto dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah seolah mereka menemukan ide. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. "Team tujuh." Teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga menyebut itu cuma dia tidak berteriak.

"Kalian yang ada disana. mohon jangan berisik." Ucap Kakashi dari depan kelas.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung minta maaf. Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap dan mereka langsung high five. "Bagus sih. Tapi, tetap aja kita gak berubah nama kelompoknya. Sebelumnya kan kita disebut kelompok tujuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Yang berubah nya dari kelompok menjadi team. Tapi, bagus kok Sakura. Secara absen kita ada no tujuh dan sebelum nya juga kita itu kelompok tujuh kan?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke setuju tidak?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Setuju. Dari pada adika" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sudah diputuskan. Mulai hari ini kita adalah team tujuh di pelajaran biologi." Ucap Sakura sembari menulis team tujuh di kertas tugas kelompok nya.

"Yeee... kita adalah team 7." Ucap naruto dengan girang nya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sakura sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap mereka berdua. 'Team 7? Bukan nama yang buruk.' Batin Sasuke.

**TBC**

chapter 2 update, hoho ( ~^O^)~  
gimana chapter dua nya? aneh ya? hehe maaf kalau aneh :)

seperti biasa saya minta saran, kritik dan komentar dari para reader

Thanks to Reviews : **Shizuka Fuyuki chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Masalah Sasuke & keluarganya1

Naruto dan Sakura langsung memasang wajah seolah mereka menemukan ide. Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar. "Team tujuh." Teriak Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga menyebut itu cuma dia tidak berteriak.

"Kalian yang ada disana. mohon jangan berisik." Ucap Kakashi dari depan kelas.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung minta maaf. Sakura dan Naruto saling tatap dan mereka langsung high five. "Bagus sih. Tapi, tetap aja kita gak berubah nama kelompoknya. Sebelumnya kan kita disebut kelompok tujuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Yang berubah nya dari kelompok menjadi team. Tapi, bagus kok Sakura. Secara absen kita ada no tujuh dan sebelum nya juga kita itu kelompok tujuh kan?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sasuke setuju tidak?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Setuju. Dari pada adika" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. Sakura tertawa pelan melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sudah diputuskan. Mulai hari ini kita adalah team tujuh di pelajaran biologi." Ucap Sakura sembari menulis team tujuh di kertas tugas kelompok nya.

"Yeee... kita adalah team 7." Ucap naruto dengan girang nya.

Tanpa Naruto dan Sakura sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap mereka berdua. 'Team 7? Bukan nama yang buruk.' Batin Sasuke.

**Team 7!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 3 : Masalah Sasuke & Orang Tua nya**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menjadi dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke sering istirahat bareng dengan mereka, ikut mengobrol dengan mereka walau Sasuke tidak banyak ikut ngobrol. Dan terkadang Sasuke mengajak mereka pulang diantar olehnya. Dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat di dalam kelas. "Hey tadi kan Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruh kita untuk kerja kelompok menyelesaikan pengamatan ini!" ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk kertas yang bertuliskan tugas pengamatan.

"Iya." ucap Naruto sembari memakan makanan nya.

"Kita mau kerja kelompok dimana?" tanya Sakura sembari meminum minuman yang tadi dia beli di kantin.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memakan makanan mereka langsung menatap Sakura. Sakura menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura menatap heran kepada kedua teman nya itu.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan memakan makanan nya lagi. "Enggak apa-apa kok, Sakura." ucap Naruto sembari menghabiskan makanan nya.

"Jadi, kita nanti kerja kelompok dimana?" ucap Sakura mulai kesal.

"Di kamu saja." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan di aku. Di rumah ku lagi banyak saudara." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menatap Naruto. Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan dirumah aku." ucap Naruto sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Di Sasuke saja yuk?" ucap Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Aku?" ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk dirinya dan memasang wajah datar.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah iya. Aku penasaran sama rumah mu, sas. Di rumah mu ya?" ucap Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Aku juga sama penasaran sama rumah Sasuke. Kita kerja kelompok di rumah mu saja yuk? Sasuke ya? Sasuke baik deh." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon juga.

Sasuke menatap jengkel ke arah kedua teman nya itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Akhirnya Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap datar kedua teman nya dan berucap "Baiklah."

Seketika itu juga Sakura dan Naruto langsung bersorak gembira. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua teman nya itu. "Nar, kita nanti bisa lihat apa kah Sasuke itu benar-benar orang kaya?" bisik Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ucapan Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan kening nya melihat kedua teman nya itu sedang berbisik-bisik. 'Mereka, sedang membisikkan apa?' batin Sasuke penasaran.

Tapi Sasuke langsung mengangkat bahu masa bodo dengan apa yang mereka berdua bisikkan. Beberapa jam kemudian, terdengar bel berbunyi tanda sekolah telah usai. Beberapa murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka dan langsung berlari keluar dari daerah sekolah. Ada yang tidak pulang karena harus melaksanakan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, dan ada yang piket di kelas, dan masih banyak lagi. Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sekarang mereka sedang di depan gerbang menunggu mobil jemputan Sasuke. "Sasuke, apakah kamu punya teman dekat waktu di Junior High School mu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku gak tau dan gak mau tau." jawab Sasuke cuek.

Naruto menatap sebal kearah Sasuke. "Aku jadi takut deh saat nanti kita sudah lulus di sekolah ini lalu dia ditanya sama teman baru nya nanti 'sas, siapa teman Senior High School kamu yang dekat sama kamu?' pasti kamu bakal jawab kaya tadi lagi." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit sebal. "Emang aku menganggap mu teman dekat?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan langsung marah-marah pada Sasuke karena dirinya tidak dianggap sebagai teman dekat nya Sasuke. Sasuke hanya cuek mendengar omelan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tertawa geli. 'Mereka tuh kalau sudah seperti itu, seperti kucing dan anjing saja.' batin Sakura.

Mobil yang terlihat mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di depan mereka. Naruto yang awalnya sedang mengomeli Sasuke langsung berhenti dan menarik-narik Sasuke. "Sas, itu jemputan mu. Ayo kita naik mobil nya Sasuke." ucap Naruto sembari menarik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya pasrah di tarik-tarik oleh Naruto. Sasuke duduk di samping supir sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto duduk di belakang mereka. Saat di perjalan menuju rumah Sasuke, Naruto terus mengoceh membuat Sakura harus turun tangan untuk memberhentikan ocehan Naruto itu dengan cara menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Saat mobil itu memasuki kawasan rumah Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto menatap takjub halaman depan rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. "_Sugoi.._.." ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Baru pertama kali lihat rumah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sombong.

"Yey, gaya mu sombong banget." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura langsung turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke itu. Sakura dan Naruto tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum menatap rumah Sasuke itu. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku teman-teman nya itu. 'Nora banget.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sakura untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. "Si Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Palingan juga ganti baju."

Sakura melihat-lihat ke setiap ruang tamu itu dan dia menemukan sebuah figura yang besar menempel di dinding. Sakura berjalan menghampiri figura itu yang ada sebuah foto keluarga dimana disana ada satu perempuan berambut biru donker tengah tersenyum kearah depan sembari memangku seorang anak berumur 5 tahun berambut biru donker seperti Sasuke dan disamping nya ada seorang laki-laki sembari menatap dingin kearah depan dan di samping laki-laki itu ada seorang anak berumur sekitar 10 tahunan tengah tersenyum lebar menatap ke depan. Sakura tersenyum menatap foto itu 'Pasti ini keluarga Sasuke.' Batin Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan baju kaos lengan pendek warna biru dan celana selutut sembari membawa beberapa buku dan alat tulis. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan meletakkan buku dan alat tulis nya di meja yang ada disana. "Sasuke, rumah mu gede ya." ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, ini keluarga mu ya?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk figura itu.

Sasuke melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Entah kenapa mata Sasuke menjadi sendu begitu melihat figura itu. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke lalu duduk di bawah mereka. Mereka berdua pun langsung duduk di dekat Sakura. "Ayo kita mulai kerja kelompok nya." ucap Sakura semangat sembari mengeluarkan kertas yang bertuliskan tugas pengamatan.

Kerja kelompok pun berlangsung. Mereka melakukan kerja kelompok selama 1 jam lebih. Dan sekarang mereka sedang memeriksa hasil pengamatan mereka oleh Sasuke. "Bagaimana, Sasuke? benar tidak?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura.

Saat Sasuke sedang memeriksa hasil pengamatan mereka, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru donker sewarna dengan rambut Sasuke, paras yang rupawan dan berpenampilan mewah. "Sasuke-_kun_, sedang kerja kelompok ya?" tanya wanita itu mengagetkan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus bingung. Sasuke menatap wanita itu sedikit kesal. "Ck, kenapa jadi sering pulang sore sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. 'Kenapa Sasuke bersifat seperti itu kepada wanita itu?' batin Naruto. 'Wanita ini percis seperti yang ada di foto itu. Apa dia _kaasan_nya Sasuke?' batin Sakura.

Wanita itu sebut saja Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum menatap Sasuke. "Kok malah bertanya seperti itu sih kepada _kaasan_ mu sendiri. Gak boleh ya _kaasan_ pulang sore akhir-akhir ini?" tanya balik Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto tidak senang. Dia memalingkan wajah nya dari Mikoto. "Ya sudah, kamu dan teman-temanmu lanjutkan saja kerja kelompok nya, nanti kalau sudah selesai ajak teman mu makan ya dan antar mereka pulang." Ucap Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum kepada Naruto dan Sakura setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke heran. "Sasuke, tadi itu _kaasan_ mu kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam dan setelah itu dia menatap Naruto dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekatkan telinga nya kepada nya. "Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke punya masalah dengan _kaasan_nya." Bisik Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Sakura. Setelah berbisik, mereka berdua mendekat kearah Sasuke yang masih diam saja. "Sasuke, ada masalah apa kamu dengan _kaasan_mu?" tanya Sakura sedikit ragu.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap dingin kepada dua teman nya. "Nih, hasil pengamatan kita benar. Kalian mau makan?" tanya Sasuke balik. Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Sasuke. 'Mungkin dia tidak mau menceritakan masalah nya pada kami.' Batin Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mengajak mereka untuk mengikuti nya untuk ke ruang dimana ada meja makan di rumah itu. Setelah sampai di ruang meja makan, terlihat Mikoto sedang makan di kursi utama. Sasuke menatap sebal ke arah Mikoto. "Eh Sasuke, ada _kaasan_ mu tuh." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu merespon ucapan Naruto. Merasa di pandang, Mikoto melihat ke pintu ruang meja makan dan terlihat Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk menghampiri mereka. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Mikoto dengan wajah datar di ikuti Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke duduk di sisi Mikoto, Naruto duduk di sisi Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di sisi Naruto. "Ayo di makan makanan nya, nanti keburu dingin loh. Kan sayang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Terimakasih, _basan_." Ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Lalu mereka berempat pun makan dengan hening. Suasana di ruang makan itu sangat canggung. Mikoto pun sudah menghabiskan makan nya. Mikoto menatap putra nya dan tersenyum. "Sedikit banget makan nya. tambah dong, Sasuke." ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto tajam setelah itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya. Mikoto tersenyum maklum menatap Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menghabiskan makanan nya. "Aku duluan ke ruang tamu. Kalian kalau sudah habis makan nya kesana saja." ucap Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang meja makan itu. Sakura dan Naruto yang makan nya belum habis langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanan mereka. Mikoto yang melihat tingkah teman putranya langsung tertawa pelan. "Eh makan nya pelan-pelan dong, nanti tersedak loh." Tepat setelah Mikoto memperingati mereka berdua, Naruto langsung terbatuk dan langsung mencari air untuk dia minum.

Sakura memberikan gelas yang berisi air putih kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan langsung meminum air itu hingga tandas. "Tuh kan _basan_ sudah memperingati." Ucap Mikoto.

Naruto tersenyum malu kepada Mikoto. Sakura sudah selesai menghabiskan makanan nya. "_Basan_, terimakasih atas makanan nya." ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Suasana kembali hening dan canggung di ruang makan itu. 'Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Mikoto-_basan_ nih. Tanyakan ah.' Batin Sakura. "Emm ... _basan_, boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Sakura.

"Silahkan tanyakan saja."

"Apakah _basan_ mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke? maaf saya bertanya seperti itu. Saya hanya heran saja, kenapa Sasuke slalu menatap tidak suka kepada _basan_?" tanya Sakura.

Mikoto memasang wajah sedikit terkejut. Naruto yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makan nya pun menatap penasaran Mikoto. Mikoto menghela nafas dan tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Yah seperti yang kalian liat saja." ucap Mikoto tersenyum maklum.

"Emang masalah apa ya, _basan_?" tanya Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto memasang wajah sedih. Sakura langsung menyikut perut Naruto. Naruto mengaduh pelan dan menatap sebal Sakura. Sakura menatap sebal Naruto juga. "Ah... maafkan kami _basan_. kami jadi banyak tanya. Hehe..." ucap Sakura meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak apa. Ini berawal dari kesibukan ku dan suami ku. saat itu..." "Sudah kubilang kalau kalian sudah habis makan ke ruang tamu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke ruang tamu itu dan memotong ucapan Mikoto.

Sakura, Naruto dan Mikoto terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura dan Naruto. "Ceritanya nanti saja ya." ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk kepala kaku kearah Mikoto. Mikoto beranjak dari duduk nya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke, jangan lupa antar teman-teman mu pulang ke rumah nya. Sebentar lagi malam." Ucap Mikoto sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang meja makan. Sakura dan Naruto sekarang sudah di depan Sasuke memasang senyum dan wajah kaku. "H-halo Sasuke." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap cuek Naruto. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang meja makan diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang tamu. Sasuke yang sedang main handphone nya, Naruto yang ingin liat apa yang sedang di mainkan Sasuke di handphone nya dan Sakura yang sedang membereskan buku dan alat-alat yang tadi dia pakai untuk kerja kelompok. "Sudah jam 6 sore, pulang sekarang yuk nar?" ajak Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Sas, minjem dong hp nya. pengen main temple run." Ucap Naruto mengabaikan ajakan Sakura dan memohon kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke sembari tetap memainkan handphone nya.

Sakura menatap sebal kearah Naruto. Dia menghela nafas "Nar, pulang yuk ih." Ajak Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke minjem ih." Ucap Naruto sembari berusaha mengambil handphone Sasuke yang oleh Sasuke di jauh-jauhkan dari tangan Naruto.

"Ah, diam ah." Ucap Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan nya. Dia menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke. Sakura menatap mereka berdua tajam. Merasakan aura tidak enak di depan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto menatap kedepan mereka dan terkejut begitu melihat Sakura memasang wajah sangar dan menatap mereka berdua tajam. "S-sakura, kenapa kamu menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

Sasuke pun sedikit menatap Sakura takut. "Apa salah ku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Err ... Ini sudah malam. Naruto ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sakura sembari menarik-narik Naruto.

"I-iya kita pulang. Tapi jangan di tarik baju ku." ucap Naruto.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di mobil, Sasuke yang menyetir mobil, Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, Sakura duduk di belakang mereka. "Sas, gak nyangka ternyata kamu juga bisa nyetir." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ciee udah di izinkan ngemudi mobil sama _kaasan_ nya." ucap Sakura menggoda Sasuke.

"Dia tidak tau bahwa aku bisa menyetir mobil." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke. "Hah maksud kamu, _kaasan_ mu tidak tau bahwa kamu bisa nyetir mobil? Terus kamu ngambil kunci mobil dari siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Dia tidak tau segala kehidupanku. Kunci mobil ini sering di pegang Ebisu" Ucap Sasuke masih dingin.

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. 'Makin penasaran aja apa permasalah Sasuke dengan _kaasan_ nya?' batin Naruto.

.

Pagi hari kemudian, Sasuke sekarang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sudah siap dan tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan, Sasuke mengambil tas sekolah nya dan keluar dari kamar nya. Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang meja makan. Setelah sampai, Sasuke duduk di kursi utama meja makan itu. Di meja makan itu tersedia banyak makanan. Ebisu datang menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Sasuke-_sama_, Mikoto-_sama_ sudah berangkat tadi pukul lima pagi karena ada urusan mendadak." Ucap Ebisu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab Ebisu. 'Bodo amat.' Batin Sasuke.

Tidak lama Sasuke menghabiskan makannya, setelah itu Sasuke beranjak dari kursi meja makan dan pergi meninggalkan ruang meja makan diikuti Ebisu. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan dengan riang nya menuju sekolah nya. Naruto berangkat ke sekolah nya dengan jalan kaki karena jarak rumah nya dengan sekolah tidak jauh tapi tidak bisa di bilang dekat juga. Saat akan memasuki sekolah, tiba-tiba mobil berhenti tepat di samping Naruto. Naruto kaget begitu mobil itu berhenti mendadak di samping Naruto. "AAA ... bikin kaget nih mobil." Ucap Naruto sembari mengusap dada nya.

Tampak pemilik mobil itu turun dari mobil. Mobil itu ternyata mobil milik Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Naruto menatap pemilik mobil dan memasang wajah sebal. "Argh, sialan kamu Sas." Ucap Naruto sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alis nya dan menatap Naruto sedikit sinis. Lalu dia memalingkan wajah nya dan berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah di ikuti Naruto yang marah-marah kepada Sasuke. Sakura sudah berada di kelas. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelas nya. Terdengar suara Naruto yang masih marah-marah kepada Sasuke di dekat pintu kelas. Merasa kedua teman nya sudah ada di kelas, Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan mencegat nya di sana. "_Ohayou_ Naruto, Sasuke." ucap Sakura.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura." ucap Naruto semangat.

"hn."

"Kenapa kamu marah-marah, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini nih si Sasuke, dia mau nabrak aku tadi." Ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah sebal.

Sakura terkikik mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Itu bukan aku yang nyetir. Tuh salahkan supir ku itu si Ebisu." Ucap Sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku nya di ikuti Sakura dan Naruto.

.

Sekolah berlangsung dari pukul 8 pagi hingga pukul 3 sore. Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Sekolah mulai berakhir, para murid pun ada yang pulang, melaksanakan eskul dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, Sakura dan Naruto menemani Sasuke menunggu jemputan. Padahal Sasuke tidak meminta. Sasuke menatap kedua teman nya sebal. Teman? Apa Sasuke sudah menganggap Sakura dan Naruto teman? Ah itu tidak tau. "Kalian pulang lah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? kau mengusir kita?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Biasanya juga kita suka nemenin kamu nunggu jemputan kok." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya tuh benar kata Sakura." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan pasrah membiarkan mereka berdua menemani nya. Tidak lama kemudian jemputan Sasuke datang. Sasuke langsung naik mobil itu dan tanpa pamit kepada Sakura dan Naruto mobil itu langsung pergi. Sakura dan Naruto menatap sebal kepergian Sasuke. "Ish, itu anak nyebelin banget." Ucap Sakura memasang wajah sebal.

"Dia emang gitu." Ucap Naruto juga memasang wajah sebal.

"Kalau gitu kita pulang yuk." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura. baru juga mereka jalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan kawasan Sekolah, tiba-tiba mobil mewah berhenti di samping mereka dan membunyikan klakson. Sakura dan Naruto berhenti berjalan dan saling pandang. "Itu jemputan mu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Lagian, aku gak punya mobil sebagus ini." ucap Sakura.

Keluarlah pemilik mobil itu dari pintu belakang mobil. Sakura dan Naruto terkejut begitu melihat pemilik mobil itu "MIKOTO-_BASAN_!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

.

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Mereka berdua di ajak oleh Mikoto ke restoran tersebut. Suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka. Mikoto melihat kedua teman putra nya itu yang canggung terhadap dirinya. "Hey jangan canggung seperti itu." ucap Mikoto mencairkan suasana.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Mikoto dan tersenyum kaku. "Maksud _basan_ mengajak kalian kesini karena _basan_ belum selesai menceritakan masalah _basan_ dengan Sasuke. Apa kalian masih mau mendengar cerita itu?" tanya Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang setelah itu mereka berdua menatap Mikoto. "Kami mau kalau anda tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

TBC

Kekekeke *ketawa ala agata soujiro* *plak* saya kembali dengan chapter 3. Gaje ya? :3

Penasaran dengan kenapa Sasuke membenci kaasan nya? akan di ceritakan di chapter depan-nyan ( 3)/ *plak

Chapter depan mungkin flashback nya Sasuke ._.

seperti biasa saya minta review untuk kritik, saran dan komentar :)

Thanks to Reviews : the wind


	4. Chapter 4 : Masalah Sasuke & Orang Tua n

Dan sekarang Naruto dan Sakura sedang berada di sebuah restoran keluarga. Mereka berdua di ajak oleh Mikoto ke restoran tersebut. Suasana canggung terjadi diantara mereka. Mikoto melihat kedua teman putra nya itu yang canggung terhadap dirinya. "Hey jangan canggung seperti itu." ucap Mikoto mencairkan suasana.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Mikoto dan tersenyum kaku. "Maksud _basan_ mengajak kalian kesini karena _basan_ belum selesai menceritakan masalah _basan_ dengan Sasuke. Apa kalian masih mau mendengar cerita itu?" tanya Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang setelah itu mereka berdua menatap Mikoto. "Kami mau kalau anda tidak keberatan." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

**Team 7!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 4 : Masalah Sasuke & Orang Tua nya 2**

_10 years ago_

Terlihat dirumah sederhana itu seorang anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun sedang bermain robot-robotan di ruang keluarga yang kecil bersama anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun. Anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu tersenyum melihat tingkah anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu yang sedang antusias sekali bermain robot-robotan. Merasa di pandangi, anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu menatap anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun bingung "Itachi-_nii_ kenapa menatap Sasuke seperti itu?" tanya anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

Anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu, sebut saja Itachi tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Kamu lucu sekali, _otouto_. Jadi, _nii-chan_ natap kamu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Itachi. Sasuke pun kembali memainkan robot-robotan nya. "Oh iya _nii-chan_, _kaasan_ dengan _tousan_ kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka sedang bekerja untuk mencari uang."

"Besok mereka ada dirumah gak?" tanya Sasuke lagi kepada Itachi.

Itachi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap Sasuke. "Entahlah, _nii-chan_ tidak tau. Emang kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Sasuke ingin di antar ke sekolah TK oleh _kaasan_ atau _tousan_. Sasuke iri liat teman-teman Sasuke yang slalu diantar oleh _kaasan_ atau _tousan_ nya bahkan ada yang ditunggu sama _kaasan_ nya." ucap Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Itachi merasa kasihan kepada Sasuke. Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke. "Jadi Sasuke gak mau diantar sekolah sama _nii-chan_?" ucap Itachi sembari menatap Sasuke pura-pura kecewa.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "E-enggak gitu kok _nii-chan_."

Itachi terkekeh melihat adiknya itu. "Kamu kan tau _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka bekerja itu untuk kita. Dan bukan nya Sasuke ingin punya rumah gede kaya rumah nya Madara-_jiisan_? Nah makanya _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ bekerja itu untuk membeli rumah yang gede." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke memasang wajah cemberut. "Sasuke gak jadi ingin punya rumah yang gede ah kalau _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya slalu meninggalkan Sasuke." ucap Sasuke.

Itachi mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanan nya. Sasuke mengaduh. "Dari tadi kamu ngeluh mulu deh." Ucap Itachi.

"Aduh _nii-chan_ sakit nih dahi Sasuke. Oh iya, apakah _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ menyayangi Sasuke dan _nii-chan_?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ya sayanglah. Kalau mereka gak sayang sama Sasuke dan _nii-chan_, mungkin mereka gak bakal peduli sama kita dan lebih parah nya kita bakal dibuang oleh _kaasan_ dan _tousan_." ucap Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke memasang wajah terkejut dan takut.

"Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan itu? apa Sasuke menyangka kalau _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ tidak menyayangi kita?" tanya Itachi.

"E-enggak kok. _Nii-chan_ salah." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap takut Itachi.

"Apa Sasuke menyayangi tousan dan kaasan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sasuke sayang kok sama _tousan_ dan _kaasan_. Terutama sama _Itachi-nii_." Ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum lebar kepada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Terimakasih Sasuke sudah sayang sama _nii-chan_. Oh ya, Sasuke berjanjilah pada _nii-chan_ bahwa Sasuke bakal menyayangi dan menjaga _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ya untuk _nii-chan_?" ucap Itachi sembari menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti maksud aniki nya itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

Sore hari telah tiba, Sasuke dan Itachi sekarang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Terdengar suara ketukan di depan dan teriakan seorang wanita "Itachi, Sasuke tolong buka pintu depan. Ini _kaasan_." teriak seorang wanita itu dari depan.

"_Kaasan_. yee _kaasan_ pulang." Ucap Sasuke sembari berlari menuju pintu depan rumah mereka.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sasuke. Itachi mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari menuju pintu depan rumah. Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan terlihat Mikoto berdiri sembari membawa tas dan sebuah map. "_Tadaima_." Ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada kedua putranya.

"_Okaeri, kaasan_." ucap Sasuke dan Itachi senang.

Mikoto masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Mikoto duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "_Kaasan_ capek ya?" ucap Sasuke sembari duduk di samping Mikoto.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. Mikoto mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke. "Iya, Sasuke." ucap Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_, besok kaasan dirumah kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Emm... Sasuke ingin _kaasan_ mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah Tk." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Mikoto dengan tatapan memohon.

Mikoto tersenyum maklum kepada Sasuke. "Oh begitu. Semoga aja besok _kaasan_ tidak banyak kerjaan jadi bisa ngantar Sasuke ke sekolah ya." ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"_Hountou ni_? Yey... _arigatou kaasan_." ucap Sasuke senang sembari memeluk Mikoto.

Mikoto membalas pelukan Sasuke dan terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke. Itachi pun tersenyum menatap _kaasan_ nya dan otoutou nya. "Sasuke manja nih." Ucap Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dari Mikoto dan menatap Itachi senang. "Biarin ah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah, _kaasan_ sekarang harus kerja lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

"_Kaasan_ kerja lagi? _Kaasan_ mau pergi lagi?" tanya Sasuke sedih.

Mikoto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Enggak. _Kaasan_ akan kerja dirumah kok. Nih, berkas nya juga ada." ucap Mikoto sembari menunjukkan map kepada Sasuke.

"Oh begitu." ucap Sasuke.

Hening seketika diantara mereka bertiga. Itachi beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Itachi membuka lemari es yang ada di dapur. Lemari es itu hanya berisi 2 telur ayam dan botol air. "Untung ada _kaasan_ aku minta untuk belanja buat kebutuhan di rumah ah." Gumam Itachi sembari berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lagi.

Itachi melihat di ruang keluarga itu ada Sasuke yang sedang menatap _kaasan_ nya yang sedang bekerja dengan berkas nya. Itachi menghampiri Mikoto. "_Kaasan_, persediaan di rumah sudah habis." Ucap Itachi kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan menatap Itachi. "Wah benarkah? Kalau begitu besok beli nya ya. Sekarang _kaasan_ sibuk." Ucap Mikoto.

"Biar Itachi saja yang membeli persediaan di rumah. Itachi tau kok barang apa saja yang habis." Ucap Itachi.

"Emang kamu bisa nyebrang? Ke supermarket harus nyebrang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya benar kata _kaasan, nii-chan_." ucap Sasuke menyetujui perkataan Mikoto.

"Bisa kok _kaasan_." ucap Itachi percaya diri.

"Ya sudah ini uang nya." ucap Mikoto sembari memberikan beberapa uang kepada Itachi.

Itachi menerima uang itu. "_Nii-chan_, jangan pergi sendiri. Sasuke ikut ya? Sasuke takut terjadi apa-apa dengan _nii-chan_" ucap Sasuke khawatir.

Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut. "Kamu disini saja temani _kaasan_ dirumah. _Nii-chan_ kan sering nyebrang jalan jadi udah biasa." ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke masih ragu dengan keputusan Itachi yang pergi ke supermarket sendirian. "Sasuke, kan sudah _nii-chan_ mu bilang bahwa _nii-chan_ mu udah biasa nyebrang jalan gede disana." ucap Mikoto.

"Ya sudah, Sasuke antar _nii-chan_ sampai depan rumah saja." ucap Sasuke.

Itachi dan Sasuke berjalan menuju depan rumah. Sasuke menatap Itachi khawatir dan takut. "_Nii-chan_ pulang dengan selamat ya." ucap Sasuke sembari menundukkan kepala nya.

"Kamu mengatakan seolah-olah _nii-chan_ mu ini tidak akan selamat." Ucap Itachi pura-pura marah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya menatap Itachi. TUK Itachi mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanan nya. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan dan memegang dahi nya. Itachi tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "_Nii-chan_ pergi dulu, kamu disini jaga rumah dan juga _kaasan_ ya" ucap Itachi pamit.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Itachi pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah sedangkan Sasuke kembali masuk ke rumah. 'Perasaan Sasuke tidak enak.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali duduk di dekat Mikoto. Sasuke menatap Mikoto sedikit sebal dan marah karena Mikoto tidak melarang Itachi untuk pergi ke supermarket. "_Kaasan_ gak khawatir sama _nii-chan_? kenapa_ kaasan_ tidak melarang_ Itachi-nii_ untuk pergi ke supermarket? Jalanan menuju supermarket kalau sore itu rame sekali, _kaasan_" ucap Sasuke kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto yang sedang bekerja dengan berkas-berkas nya menatap Sasuke. "Iya seperti itulah. Tapi kan tadi _nii-chan_ mu bilang dia udah biasa nyebrang jalan." Ucap Mikoto sembari kembali membaca berkas-berkas.

"Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan _Itachi-nii_." Ucap Sasuke memasang wajah sedih.

Mikoto hanya diam tidak merespon ucapan Sasuke. '_Kami-sama _... semoga _Itachi-nii_ selamat.' Batin Sasuke berdoa kepada tuhan.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kamar nya dan juga kamar Itachi. Sasuke duduk di ranjang nya gusar. Dia sangat khawatir dengan Itachi. '_Kami-sama _... kenapa perasaan Sasuke tidak enak terus sih pada _Itachi-nii_? _Itachi-nii_ pulang dengan selamat kan?' batin Sasuke.

PRAK tiba-tiba sebuah frame photo yang tadi menempel di dinding jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke kaget dibuatnya. Sasuke mengambil frame photo itu yang kaca nya sudah pecah karena frame itu jatuh. Ternyata itu frame photo dirinya dan juga Itachi yang sedang memandang ke depan. Itachi tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan. Sasuke menatap aneh frame photo itu. Yang membuat Sasuke aneh adalah, kaca yang pecah itu hanya di bagian Itachi saja. "Perasaan ku makin gak enak sama _Itachi-nii_." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba nangis.

Sasuke mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lagi dimana di sana ada Mikoto sedang bekerja dengan berkas-berkas nya. "_Kaasan_, kita susul _Itachi-nii_ yuk?" ucap Sasuke kepada Mikoto.

"Untuk apa? Bentar lagi juga Itachi pulang kok." Ucap Mikoto tenang.

"Sasuke punya perasaan gak enak kepada _Itachi-nii_." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah itu mungkin perasaan mu saja." ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap Mikoto kesal. '_Kaasan_ ini kaasan nya_ Itachi-nii_ bukan sih? kenapa dia begitu tenang? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kepada _Itachi-nii_?' batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. "Siapa ya? ah mungkin Itachi" ucap Mikoto.

Mikoto beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah. 'Smoga itu _Itachi-nii_' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengikuti Mikoto menuju pintu depan rumah. Mikoto membuka pintu depan rumah itu dan terlihat tetangga mereka yaitu seorang pria dewasa berumur 25 tahun sedang ngos-ngosan. Dia menatap Mikoto takut. Mikoto dan Sasuke menatap pria itu bingung. "Maaf, ada keperluan apa ya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Uchiha-_san _... hah ... i-itu tadi di jalan raya saya melihat ada yang kecelakaan hah... dan yang kecelakaan itu adalah putra anda, uchiha-_san _... hah..." ucap pria itu sembari ngos-ngosan.

Mikoto dan Sasuke memasang wajah terkejut. Bahkan Sasuke sampai menangis. "Tuh kan _kaasan_ apa yang Sasuke khawatirkan itu benar ... hiks..." ucap Sasuke sembari menangis.

"S-sekarang Itachi dimana?" tanya Mikoto yang masih syok.

"Itachi di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh orang yang menabraknya." Ucap pria itu.

"Sasuke, sekarang kita ke rumah sakit." Ucap Mikoto.

.

Sekarang Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah berada di rumah sakit. Itachi masih di periksa di ruang UGD. Sasuke dan Mikoto menunggu di depan ruang UGD itu. Sasuke tidak berhenti menangis begitu mendengar _aniki_ nya kecelakaan. Mikoto sekarang sedang menelpon Fugaku, suami Mikoto dan _tousan_ dari Sasuke dan Itachi. 'Itachi-_nii_... kami-sama tolong selamatkan Itachi-_nii_' batin Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian Fugaku datang ke rumah sakit dan menghampiri Mikoto dan Sasuke. Mikoto langsung memeluk Fugaku dan menangis di pelukan Fugaku. Sasuke menatap datar _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya. 'Kalau Itachi-_nii_ tidak selamat, ini salah _kaasan_ karena dia tidak melarang Itachi-_nii_ untuk pergi ke supermarket.' Batin Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba keluar seorang dokter perempuan dari ruang UGD. Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung menghampiri dokter perempuan itu. "_Sensei_, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?" tanya Fugaku.

Dokter perempuan itu memasang wajah sedih. "Maaf, putra anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan. Putra anda meninggal dunia." Ucap dokter perempuan itu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari dokter itu, Mikoto langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Fugaku menenangkan Mikoto. Sasuke masih memasang wajah syok. 'Itachi-_nii_ meninggal? Itu bohong kan?' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduk nya dan menghampiri dokter perempuan itu. "_Sensei_, itu bohongkan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menangis.

"Itu kenyataan." Ucap dokter perempuan itu.

"Bolehkan kita melihat Itachi?" ucap Fugaku.

"Silahkan." Ucap dokter perempuan itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke ruang UGD.

Mereka bertiga langsung masuk ke ruang UGD mengikuti dokter perempuan itu. Dokter perempuan itu pun berhenti di sebuah ranjang yang di sana ada jasad Itachi yang sudah di tutupi oleh selimut. Mikoto langsung memeluk jasad Itachi itu dan menangis. "Itachi maafkan _kaasan_, Itachi." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap jasad Itachi sedih. Sasuke pun menangis dan berdiri di dekat _tousan_ nya, Fugaku. Fugaku pun sama menatap jasad Itachi sedih. Fugaku menatap kesampingnya dan menatap Sasuke. Fugaku mengusap rambut Sasuke lembut. "Kamu ingin memeluk jasad Itachi untuk terakhir kali?" ucap Fugaku.

Sasuke menatap datar Fugaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Fugaku memangku Sasuke ke dekat jasad Itachi. Mikoto sedikit mundur untuk mempermudah Sasuke memeluk Itachi. Sasuke menatap Itachi sedih dan Sasuke langsung memeluk Itachi erat dan menangis. 'Itachi-_nii _... kan sudah aku bilang untuk jangan pergi. Jadi maksud _nii_-chan untuk pergi itu seperti ini ya? _nii_-chan tega sekali meninggalkan Sasuke.' batin Sasuke.

.

Semenjak kepergiannya Itachi dari dunia, Sasuke menjadi sosok yang dingin dan pendiam. Sekarang Sasuke sedang duduk di kursi meja makan bersama _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya. "Sasuke ayo di makan makanan nya." ucap Mikoto sembari menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai makan. Mikoto menatap Sasuke sedih. "Sasuke, maafkan _kaasan_. _Kaasan_ memang salah tidak melarang _nii-chan_ mu untuk pergi ke supermarket itu." ucap Mikoto menyesal.

Sasuke langsung berhenti memakan makanan yang tadi disediakan Mikoto. Dia menatap Mikoto datar dan dingin. "Itu sudah berlaru." Ucap sasuke sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ nya. Mikoto langsung menangis. Dia begitu menyesal. Fugaku berusaha menangkan Mikoto.

.

Pagi hari kemudian, Sasuke sekarang sudah rapi dengan baju sekolah TK-nya. Semenjak kepergian Itachi, Sasuke jadi sering berangkat sekolah sendiri kadang bareng bersama teman nya yang rumah nya dekat dengan nya. Mikoto masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya, sedangkan Fugaku dia juga sibuk dengan mengurus perusahaan Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan di wariskan kepadanya. Mikoto sekarang sedang tidak bekerja jadi dia sekarang sedang berada dirumah. "Sasuke, mau _kaasan_ antar ke sekolah TK? Bukan nya kamu ingin diantar oleh _kaasan_?" ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar Mikoto. "Tidak usah. Sasuke udah biasa berangkat sekolah sendiri." Ucap Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan Mikoto.

Mikoto mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan rumah nya dan berjalan menuju sekolah nya. 'Kalau ada _nii-chan_, mungkin sekarang aku berangkat diantar oleh nya.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah yang letak nya tidak jauh dengan rumah nya. Ternyata Sasuke berangkat bareng bersama teman sekolah nya dan _kaasan_ teman sekolah nya itu. Mikoto berhenti mengikuti Sasuke begitu tau Sasuke berangkat bersama _kaasan_ teman nya Sasuke, dan teman Sasuke. 'Aku merasa tidak berguna menjadi seorang _kaasan_.' batin Mikoto.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi. Sasuke sering ditinggal sendirian oleh _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya. _Kaasan_ dan _tousan_ Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. "Setelah kepergian Itachi, bukannya mereka perhatikan Sasuke eh malah membiarkan. Mungkin mereka gak mau Sasuke ada juga disini." gumam Sasuke.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu di depan rumah. Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah nya dan membuka pintu itu dan terlihat _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya. "Sasuke, sekarang kita ke rumah Madara-_jiisan_. Madara-_jiisan_ meninggal dunia karena penyakitnya." Ucap Mikoto sembari menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari rumah.

Mikoto mengunci rumah dan setelah itu mereka bertiga menaiki mobil. Sasuke melihat kearah _tousan_ nya yang sedang menyetir mobil. '_Tousan_ pasti sedih karena ditinggal Madara-_jiisan_.' Batin Sasuke.

.

Setelah kepergiannya Madara, rumah besar dan mewah milik Madara itu di wariskan kepada Fugaku dan sekarang Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku telah berpindah rumah. Sasuke menatap rumah baru nya itu. '_Nii-chan_ lihat, keinginan Sasuke untuk dapat rumah gede terwujud. Tapi sayang, gak ada _nii-chan_ disini.' batin Sasuke sedih.

"Nah Sasuke sekarang ini adalah rumah baru kita. Disini banyak pelayan yang akan menemani mu. Jadi Sasuke gak bakal kesepian lagi. Oh ya, mulai besok Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah bersama seorang pelayan yang bernama Ebisu." Ucap Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

'Sasuke gak butuh pelayan. Sasuke hanya butuh perhatian _kaasan_ dan _tousan_.' batin Sasuke.

Dan semenjak itu pekerjaan Mikoto dan Fugaku menjadi semakin sibuk dan Sasuke menjadi seorang anak yang keras kepala, dingin, tidak mau diatur, dan mempunyai sikap yang seenak nya. Sasuke menjadi seperti itu karena dia ingin di perhatikan oleh _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya secara langsung. Sasuke ingin _kaasan_ nya menyambut dia saat dia pulang sekolah. Sasuke ingin _tousan_ nya mengajak dia jalan-jalan. Bukan seperti ini, hanya di beri uang kepada Sasuke dan menyuruh pelayan untuk menemani dan menjaga Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Mikoto mengusap air matanya. Saat bercerita Mikoto tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Naruto dan Sakura terdiam saat Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya kenapa Sasuke membenci dirinya. Sakura tiba-tiba menangis dan langsung mengusap air matanya itu. "Jadi seperti itu yang kenapa Sasuke membenci _basan_." Ucap Sakura.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Basan_ memang seorang _kaasan_ yang tidak berguna. Bahkan _basan_ membiarkan putra sulung _basan_ meninggal." Ucap Mikoto kembali menangis.

"_Basan_ jangan bilang seperti itu. Itu sudah takdir. _Basan_ jangan salah kan diri sendiri." Ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

Mikoto mengusap air matanya. "_Basan_ mempunyai alasan kenapa _basan_ menceritakan itu kepada kalian. Tolonglah kembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu karena _basan_ hanya bisa mempercayai kalian." ucap Mikoto memohon kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang setelah itu Naruto menatap Mikoto. "Kita tidak tau apakah kita bisa membuat Sasuke tidak membenci _basan_ lagi karena aku tau perasaan Sasuke itu seperti apa. Tapi kita akan berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke tidak membenci _basan_ lagi." Ucap Naruto yakin.

Mikoto menatap Naruto dan langsung menangis kembali. "_Arigatou_ Naruto." Ucap Mikoto menangis bahagia.

"_Basan_ jangan nangis lagi. Sudah kubilang, itu sudah takdir." Ucap Sakura kepada Mikoto.

"Iya _gomenesai_."

Tiba-tiba hening diantara mereka. Terjadi suasana canggung kembali. "Emm _basan_, kenapa kemarin Sasuke berkata kepada _kaasan_ kenapa jadi sering pulang sore ya?" tanya Sakura mencoba mencairkan suasana disana.

"Kan dulu _basan_ sibuk sekali dengan butik yang basan dirikan jadi _basan_ jarang pulang sore kerumah. _Basan_ dulu sering pulang saat Sasuke sudah tidur. Dan berangkat kerja ketika Sasuke akan sekolah. Tapi sekarang _basan_ sudah tidak terlalu sibuk dan berusaha untuk pulang sore demi Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto.

"Kalau _tousan_ nya Sasuke?"

"_Tousan_ nya Sasuke, dia suka pulang sebulan sekali karena sibuk mengurus perusahaan Uchiha." Ucap Mikoto.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dan Naruto sekarang sudah berada di sekolah. Sakura dan Naruto sengaja berangkat pagi karena mereka ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang masuk ke kelas dengan wajah datar dan aura dinginn ya. Sasuke duduk di bangku nya. Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto. "Nar, si Sasuke datang." Bisik Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang duduk di samping nya. Merasa di tatap, Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sas, kamu seharusnya tidak membenci _kaasan_ mu." ucap Naruto langsung pada inti nya dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Kemarin Mikoto-_basan_ menceritakan masa lalu." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke serius.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya. 'CK, sialan. Kenapa dia malah menceritakan masa lalu itu kepada mereka?' batin Sasuke.

"Aku tau kok perasaan kamu itu bagaimana. Saat kehilangan _aniki_ mu dan kurang perhatian dari _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ mu itu." ucap Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan ku." ucap Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau egois, Sasuke. Padahal _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ mu itu bekerja siang malam itu untuk dirimu. Mereka tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto menatap Sasuke. "_Nii-chan_ mu pasti sedih melihat mu seperti ini. Aku yakin, _nii-chan_ mu pasti tidak ingin melihat mu membenci _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ kalian." ucap Naruto.

Entah kenapa ingatan Sasuke kembali saat sepuluh tahun yang lalu dimana Itachi masih hidup 'Oh ya, Sasuke berjanjilah pada _nii-chan_ bahwa Sasuke bakal menyayangi dan menjaga _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ya untuk _nii-chan_?' perkataan Itachi waktu itu terbayang-bayang di ingatan Sasuke. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam Naruto dan Sakura. "Kalian tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalah ku." ucap Sasuke dingin.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto yang awalnya akan mengejar Sasuke langsung dihentikan oleh Sakura. "Biarkan dia sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

.

Sasuke sekarang dia sedang duduk termenung di atap Sekolah. Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi mengingat saat kejadian Itachi kecelakaan. Perasaan Sasuke menjadi serba salah. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya kuat. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

"Aku harus berbuat apa, _aniki_?" tanya Sasuke entah kepada siapa lagi.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejam yang lalu, Sasuke masih belum kembali ke kelas. Naruto dan Sakura mulai khawatir dengan Sasuke. Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Naruto langsung membalikkan badan nya menatap Sakura. "Nar, kok Sasuke belum kembali ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin dia ingin sendiri dulu. Nanti kita cari." ucap Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju dengan Naruto dan mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk kembali menghadap kedepan sebelum sensei yang mengajar di depan menegur mereka berdua.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Naruto dan Sakura cepat-cepat merapihkan alat tulis mereka dan langsung keluar dari kelas. "Nar, emang kamu tau dimana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm... gak tau." ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura sweat drop mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Jadi sekarang kita mau cari si Sasuke kemana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Disekolah tempat yang enak buat menenangkan diri itu emm... ya aku tau. Tapi sebelum kesana, kita beli makanan dulu yuk?." ajak Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita ke kantin." Ucap Sakura.

.

Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk termenung di dekat pagar pembatas. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara laki-laki dan perempuan dari arah tangga. "Kok ke atas sih?" tanya seorang perempuan.

"Yang aku tau tempat untuk menenangkan diri di sekolah itu ya cuman atap. Lagian kita kan jadi murid disekolah ini baru semingguan lebih." Ucap seorang laki-laki.

'Suara ini... Naruto dan Sakura' batin Sasuke.

Dan benar dengan dugaan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura terlihat dari pintu arah tangga. Mereka berdua melihat sekitar dan begitu melihat Sasuke mereka memasang wajah lega dan menghampiri Sasuke bahkan Naruto sampai teriak kesenangan. "Yee perkiraan aku benar, Sakura-_chan_. Sasuke hoy." Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke memasang wajah bosan menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura sekarang sudah di depan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang sedang duduk mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto langsung duduk di depan Sasuke dan di ikuti oleh Sakura. "Kamu ketinggalan beberapa pelajaran tadi tapi ah mungkin Sasuke bisa memahami hanya dengan baca buku. Benar gak Sakura?" ucap Naruto.

"Ya mungkin." Ucap Sakura sembari menyimpan keresek putih yang berisi makanan di depan nya.

"Sas tau gak tadi di kelas Sakura mengkhawatirkan mu." ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura menatap Naruto terkejut. "Hey kamu juga sama." Ucap Sakura.

"Hehe." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa urusan kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dan Naruto sinis.

"Seperti biasa suka sinis dan dingin. Kita ke sini itu mengkhawatirkan mu, sas." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya. Lagian kami merasa bersalah telah membuat mu lari dari kelas dan tidak mengikuti beberapa pelajaran tadi." Ucap Sakura sembari memberikan roti kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima roti dari Sakura itu dan langsung membuka bungkus roti itu. "Nih buat mu." ucap Sakura sembari memberikan roti seperti Naruto makan kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura dan menerima roti itu. "Sas, maksud kita ngobrol seperti waktu pagi tadi kita itu tidak ingin kamu punya masalah apalagi masalah dengan orang tua mu." ucap Naruto sembari memakan roti dan menatap Sasuke.

"Mikoto-_basan_ tidak bermaksud meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumah. Dia bekerja siang dan malam itu untuk mu. Mikoto-_basan_ sangat menyayangi mu, sas." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya benar. Kalau Mikoto-_basan_ tidak sayang dan peduli dengan mu, mungkin dia sudah membuang kamu atau membunuh kamu dari dulu." Ucap Naruto.

'Perkataan nya percis Itachi-_nii_.' Batin Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu mau memaafkan kesalahan Mikoto-_basan_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam tidak merespon. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu respon Sasuke sembari memakan roti. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berucap "Entahlah."

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda istrihat telah berakhir. Sakura dan Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Jangan bolos lagi. Kita disini sebagai murid baru seminggu jangan malu-maluin kelas. Apalagi kamu murid yang mendapat nilai testing tertinggi kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke kelas bersamaan. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. terlihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang mengobrol dan mereka tertawa. Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum tipis. 'Mungkin apa yang ku lakukan selama ini salah ya, _aniki_?' batin Sasuke.

TBC

BUNUUUUH SAYAAAA SEKARAAANG JUGAAAAAA *DOR

Aneh sekali ini masalah sasuke dengan ortu nya T_T

Entah kenapa terlintas ide seperti itu -_-

Maaf kalau bingung dan aneh (_ _) *sujud

dan lagi si sasuke langsung berubah pikiran nya cepat amat ya xD

seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya. bisa kah anda mereview fict saya ini? :)

Thanks to Reviews : Uchiha Sakura


	5. Chapter 5 : Terimakasih

"Iya benar. Kalau Mikoto-_basan_ tidak sayang dan peduli dengan mu, mungkin dia sudah membuang kamu atau membunuh kamu dari dulu." Ucap Naruto.

'Perkataan nya percis Itachi-_nii_.' Batin Sasuke.

"Jadi kamu mau memaafkan kesalahan Mikoto-_basan_?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam tidak merespon. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu respon Sasuke sembari memakan roti. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berucap "Entahlah."

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda istrihat telah berakhir. Sakura dan Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap Sasuke yang masih duduk. "Ayo kita ke kelas. Jangan bolos lagi. Kita disini sebagai murid baru seminggu jangan malu-maluin kelas. Apalagi kamu murid yang mendapat nilai testing tertinggi kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke kelas bersamaan. Sasuke berjalan di belakang Naruto dan Sakura. terlihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang mengobrol dan mereka tertawa. Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum tipis. 'Mungkin apa yang ku lakukan selama ini salah ya, aniki?' batin Sasuke.

**Arti Sahabat**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 5 : Terimakasih**

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir, sekolah mulai bubar. "Baiklah anak-anak pelajaran dari _sensei_ cukup sampai di sini dulu." Ucap _sensei_ di depan kelas X-3.

_Sensei_ itu pun keluar dari kelas X-3. Murid-murid pun membereskan alat-alat tulis yang mereka kenakan saat belajar tadi. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura dan Naruto sudah memakai tas punggung mereka. Mereka berdua menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memasukkan alat-alat tulis dan buku ke tas nya. "Ayo sas." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memakai tas punggung nya lalu mereka bertiga berjalan berbarengan keluar dari kelas. Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di gerbang. Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sakura menemani Sasuke yang menunggu jemputan nya. Sasuke sudah biasa dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang slalu menemaninya. "Sas, kamu mulai sekarang jangan benci lagi Mikoto-_basan_ ya?" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang dan mereka menghela nafas berbarengan. Tidak lama kemudian jemputan Sasuke sudah ada. Ebisu turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil. "Suruh mereka berdua naik mobil dan duduk disana." perintah Sasuke kepada Ebisu.

Sasuke malah membuka pintu depan dan duduk di kursi depan. "Asyik, Sasuke ngajak pulang bareng." Ucap Naruto langsung naik mobil Sasuke itu di belakang.

"Naruto tunggu." Ucap Sakura sembari naik mobil Sasuke juga di belakang.

Ebisu menutup pintu belakang mobil itu dan kembali duduk di kursi kemudi. Mobil itu mulai dijalankan oleh Ebisu. "Kita ke makam Itachi-_nii_." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap ke jendela mobil yang disamping nya.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Ucap Ebisu.

'Sudah lama sekali Sasuke-_sama_ tidak ziarah ke makam Itachi-_sama_.' Batin Ebisu.

"Kita di ajak nih, sas?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

Hening terjadi di mobil Sasuke. Naruto yang biasanya selalu ngobrol dan berisik menjadi diam. Begitu juga Sakura. Keheningan itu pecah sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap "Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa benci ini padanya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi aku bisa memaafkan kesalahan nya pada ku dan juga kepada _aniki_..."

Sakura dan Naruto saling pandang. Naruto menatap Sakura seolah-olah mengatakan apa maksud nya. Sakura mencerna ucapan Sasuke dan tiba-tiba dia ingat. "Dia berbicara tentang Mikoto-_basan_." bisik Sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah tidak percaya dan dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Iya aku tau kok perasaan mu itu seperti apa. Yang jelas kamu bisa memaafkan kesalahan Mikoto-_basan_ dulu yang telah meninggalkan mu di rumah selama ini." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto di spion dan setelah itu dia menatap jendela yang ada di samping nya. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di pemakaman Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan di depan dan di belakang nya ada Naruto dan belakang nya lagi ada Sakura dan di belakang nya lagi Ebisu. Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menghadap sebuah makam. Di batu nisan itu tertulis 'Uchiha Itachi'. Mereka berempat pun mengelilingi makam itu. Sasuke berdiri di depan makam Itachi. Dia memasang wajah sendu menatap makam itu. "Apa kabar, _aniki_? Sudah lama ya aku tidak kesini." Ucap Sasuke kepada makam itu.

"Terakhir ke sini mungkin saat aku berumur 7 tahun. _Nii-chan_ mungkin bisa lihat kehidupan ku setelah _nii-chan_ meninggal. Aku membenci _tousan_ dan _kaasan_." ucap Sasuke mulai bercerita kepada makam Itachi.

Sakura, Naruto dan Ebisu hanya diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku membenci mereka terutama kepada _kaasan_. Pertama, karena gara-gara dia _nii-chan_ meninggal. Kedua, dia slalu mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada aku. Saat aku sakit dia hanya menyuruh pelayan yang ada di rumah untuk menemaniku ke dokter. Padahal aku tidak ingin ke dokter aku ingin di perhatikan oleh dia tapi apa yang dia katakan, dia banyak kerjaan. Perasaan ku padanya semakin muak." Sasuke menarik nafas dan tiba-tiba saja mata nya berair.

"Setelah tadi aku merenung di atap sekolah, aku baru sadar bahwa yang ku lakukan itu salah. Dulu aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka slalu meninggalkan ku. Tapi sekarang aku baru mengerti. Lucu sekali kan orang yang slalu disebut jenius baru mengerti sekarang kenapa orang tua kita bekerja keras." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

Tanpa sadar air mata Sakura, Naruto dan Ebisu mengalir. Mereka bertiga terlalu meresapi ucapan Sasuke dan air mata mereka jatuh. "Maaf _aniki_, aku kesini tidak bawa bunga seperti biasanya. Mendadak sih kesini nya. Mulai hari ini, aku akan belajar untuk tidak dingin kepada _kaasan_." ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengusap batu nisan itu dan tersenyum. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi diikuti Naruto, Sakura dan Ebisu. "Sasuke tunggu." Ucap Naruto.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. "Jangan kasih tau siapapun soal tadi di makam." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cara mencondongkan badan nya ke depan ke arah Sasuke. Mereka melihat wajah Sasuke bersemu dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa. Ebisu yang melihat sekilas wajah Sasuke hanya terkekeh. "Ternyata di balik sosok dingin Sasuke itu seperti itu ya." ucap Naruto sembari tertawa.

"Tau gak nar, waktu Sasuke curhat kepada _aniki_ nya, wajah nya itu loh lucu sekali dan perkataan nya sukses buat kita bertiga menangis, iya gak Ebisu-_jisan_?" ucap Sakura.

"Iya." ucap Ebisu sembari terkekeh.

"Benar banget, Sakura-_chan_. kata-katanya itu loh." Ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_sama_ selalu membuang image nya yang dingin itu kalau sudah di depan makam Itachi-_sama_. Dan dia selalu berubah menjadi pribadi yang ... yah kalian tau lah." Ucap Ebisu.

Sakura dan Naruto menatap tidak percaya kearah Ebisu. Lalu mereka berdua menatap Sasuke lagi yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah kesal dan wajah yang bersemu. Mereka berdua pun langsung tertawa secara bersamaan. "Argh Ebisu sialan. Kalian berisik." Ucap Sasuke marah-marah.

Bukan nya mereka takut melihat Sasuke marah-marah, mereka bertiga malah tertawa dan itu membuat Sasuke tambah kesal dengan mereka bertiga.

.

Setelah mengantar Sakura dan Naruto pulang kerumah nya, kini Sasuke pulang menuju rumah nya. Tidak lama untuk sampai ke rumah nya, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke dalam rumah nya. Sasuke menatap jam tangan nya dan sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. "Sudah sore rupanya." Gumam Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke melewati ruang keluarga, disana ada Mikoto sedang duduk sembari minum teh. Mikoto melihat putra nya sudah pulang langsung menyimpan cangkir yang dia pakai. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghentikan jalan nya dan menatap Mikoto datar. 'Aku masih benci dirinya.' Batin Sasuke.

Mikoto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Kamu darimana saja, kenapa baru pulang? _Kaasan_ dari tadi menunggu mu." ucap Mikoto.

"Dari makam Itachi." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Mikoto sedikit terkejut karena biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan dari nya tapi sekarang dia menjawab. Mikoto tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja dia meneteskan air mata. 'Mungkin Naruto dan Sakura sudah berbicara kepada Sasuke.' batin Mikoto.

Sasuke menatap kaget dan sedikit khawatir kepada Mikoto. "Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sasuke berusaha untuk dingin dan datar.

"Ah _gomen_, _kaasan_ bahagia karena kamu sekarang menjawab pertanyaan dari _kaasan_." ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Mikoto. "Sasuke, maafkan _kaasan _yang selama ini slalu meninggalkan mu dan tidak memperdulikan mu. sekarang _kaasan_ akan pulang sore dan akan tidur disini. Mulai sekarang, _kaasan_ tidak bakal kerja lembur lagi. _Kaasan_ akan menemani mu di sini, dirumah. Dan _kaasan _akan slalu memperhatikan mu secara langsung. Bukan nya itu yang Sasuke inginkan?" ucap Mikoto.

Ada sedikit rasa senang yang Sasuke rasakan ketika Mikoto berucap seperti itu kepadanya. "Hn. Syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke.

'Walau masih dingin, tapi syukurlah dia bisa merespon ucapan ku.' batin Mikoto senang.

Mikoto mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Mulai besok kalau pulang ucapkan '_tadaima_' ya Sasuke? pasti _kaasan_ akan jawab dengan _'Okaeri'_." Ucap Mikoto ah lebih tepat nya perintah.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ke kamar." Ucap Sasuke.

Mikoto menganggukkan kepala mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar nya dengan perasaan ringan. Entah kenapa perasaan nya menjadi ringan dan bebas. 'Apa yang kulakukan sekarang benar heh, _aniki_?' batin Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun tersenyum.

.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang sarapan pagi di ruang meja makan. Kali ini Sasuke tidak sarapan sendirian. Dia sekarang ditemani oleh _kaasan_ nya yaitu Mikoto. "Aku sudah beres." Ucap Sasuke sembari beranjak dari duduk nya dan pergi dari ruang meja makan meninggalkan Mikoto.

Mikoto yang melihat putra nya sudah selesai makan, buru-buru menyelesaikan makan nya. Sasuke sekarang sudah di depan rumah menunggu Ebisu mengeluarkan mobil. "Sasuke..." teriak Mikoto.

Sasuke membalikkan badan nya kearah Mikoto. Mikoto berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke. "Tolong sampaikan pada Sakura dan Naruto terimakasih telah membantu _kaasan_ ya." ucap Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sejenak diam mencerna ucapan Mikoto lalu Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sekalian nanti pulang sekolah ajak mereka kesini ya?" ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Mobil biasa yang slalu mengantar jemput Sasuke sudah di depan, Sasuke menatap Mikoto datar. "Aku sekolah dulu." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Baru juga Sasuke akan berjalan menuju mobil, Mikoto menepuk pundak Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menghentikkan langkah nya dan menatap Mikoto. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto menjulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke. "Gak salam dulu sama _kaasan _mu ini?" ucap Mikoto sembari tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam menatap Mikoto. Selama ini, Sasuke slalu menepis tangan Mikoto dan berkata kasar kepadanya bila Mikoto menjulurkan tangan nya kearah Sasuke untuk Sasuke salami. 'Aku tidak biasa salaman dengan nya.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit menatap aneh kepada Mikoto. Mikoto menatap bingung Sasuke. "Kenapa? kamu mau menepis tangan _kaasan _ini lagi?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya menjabat tangan Mikoto saja tanpa mencium tangan nya lalu pergi dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di belakang mobil. Ebisu menutup pintu mobil itu dan berjalan ke tempat duduk kemudi. Mobil itu pun mulai jalan dan meninggalkan Mikoto dan kediaman Uchiha itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum maklum saat mengingat Sasuke menjabat tangan nya. 'Dia belum biasa.' batin Mikoto.

.

Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di kelas nya, dia sedang mendengarkan musik dari handphone nya melalui hedset sembari menatap ke jendela di samping nya. Sakura dan Naruto sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sepanjang perjalan mereka berdua ngobrol. "Aku tadi sebel deh sama _kaasan _di rumah." Ucap Naruto memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hah? sebel kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tadi waktu aku di bangunin tidur ... coba tebak dulu aku di bangunin nya gimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Di teriakin mungkin." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto membentuk tangan nya seperti huruf X. "Tetot. Salah." Ucap Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terus di gimanain?"

"Di siram pake air. Sebel tau lagi enak-enak nya mimpi indah malah di bangunin dan setelah bangun di marahi." Ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah sebal.

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucap itu, mereka sudah sampai di kelas mereka berdua. Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto itu. "Makanya kalau tidur jangan terlalu nyenyak." Ucap Sakura sembari tertawa.

Naruto masih memasang wajah sebal. Dia melihat kearah bangku nya dan melihat Sasuke. Naruto langsung tersenyum dan berjalan dengan riang nya menuju bangku nya. Sakura pun mengikuti langkah Naruto. Naruto duduk di bangku nya dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura menyimpan tas nya di bangku nya lalu duduk di bangku nya. Sasuke menatap ke orang yang menepuk pundak nya. "Ohayou, Sasuke." ucap Naruto dan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua datar. Sasuke melepaskan hedset nya dan mem-pause kan musik yang tadi dia dengar. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sas, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Mikoto-_basan?" _tanya Naruto.

"Iya benar tuh kata Naruto. Aku juga penasaran. Apa sudah membaik?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura datar. "Ya seperti itu lah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung sweat drop mendengar jawaban Sasuke. 'Aku kira bakal jawab yang bener.' Batin Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ya ampun sas, seperti itu bagaimana? Apa baik atau kau masih benci padanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Banyak nanya. _Kaasan _bilang dia terimakasih untuk kalian dan nanti pulang sekolah kalian datanglah kerumah ku." ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dan Sakura datar.

"Hah?" ucap Naruto dan Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Naruto dan Sakura. "Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa tadi? _Kaasan _bilang? Berarti kamu sudah ngobrol dengan secara baik-baik dong dengan _kaasan _mu?" tanya Sakura sembari menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke yang salah tingkah itu. "Ciee Sasuke... Hahaha." ucap Naruto sembari tertawa.

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk di depan Naruto langsung melihat ke arah Naruto. "Sasuke punya pacar?" tanya nya dengan suara keras dan tiba-tiba.

Semua kelas langsung diam dan menatap kearah Sasuke, Naruto dan siswa tadi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menatap bingung murid itu. "Sasuke-kun punya pacar?" salah satu siswi yang merupakan fans Sasuke.

"HAAAAH? SIAPA DIA?" ucap beberapa siswi yang merupakan fans Sasuke di kelas itu.

Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sakura tertawa. "Apa maksud mu kalau aku punya pacar?" tanya Sasuke menatap sinis siswa yang duduk di depan nya.

"E-eh maksud ku ... aku mendengar tadi Naruto dan Sakura bilang cieee ... aku kira kalian sedang menggoda Sasuke kalau Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Ehehe." Ucap nya malu.

"Yey, so tau." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke gak punya pacar?" ucap siswi yang ngefans kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap siswi itu datar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seketika itu beberapa siswi yang ngefans kepada Sasuke di kelas itu teriak kesenangan. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, siswa laki-laki dan siswi yang tidak ngefans kepada Sasuke menatap sweatdrop fans Sasuke itu.

.

Istirahat pun telah tiba, sekarang Sakura dan Naruto juga Sasuke sedang membeli makanan di kantin. Setelah membeli makanan, mereka berjalan kembali menuju kelas. "Eh daripada makan di kelas, mending kita makan di atap lagi yuk seperti kemarin?" ucap Sakura.

"Di atap? Boleh juga. Ayo kita makan di atap." Ucap Naruto semangat.

Saat Sakura dan Naruto akan naik tangga, Sasuke malah jalan lurus tidak mengikuti mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke. "Hey Sas, mau kemana? Kita mau ke atap." Ucap Naruto.

"Ke kelas." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah naik tangga.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang lalu mereka menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Naruto dan Sakura turun dari tangga dan menarik Sasuke sekuat tenaga. "Ayo kita ke atap." Ucap Sakura dan Naruto.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dan Sakura.

Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke yang mengalah dan sekarang mereka bertiga sedang makan di dekat pagar pembatas yang ada di atap itu. Sasuke memakan makanan nya dengan wajah datar. Sedangkan Sakura dan Naruto, mereka memakan makanan mereka dengan perasaan senang. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar. "Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh dikira marah karena di ajak paksa ke sini. haha." Ucap Sakura.

Hening terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. "Hey..." ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. 'Sasuke memulai percakapan.' Batin Sakura. 'Ada yang aneh dengan nya.' batin Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap bingung kearah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Heh? Eh tidak apa kok." Ucap Naruto.

"Tadi Sasuke mau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sejenak Sasuke diam. Sakura dan Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke. "Terimakasih..." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian sembari tersenyum tipis.

WUSS... angin pun berhembus ke arah mereka bertiga sehingga menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Sakura dan Naruto menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke. 'Ternyata orang sedingin Sasuke bisa mengucapkan terimakasih.' Batin Naruto dan Sakura tidak sengaja secara bersamaan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Ahaha ... ya tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan sama teman sendiri." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke.

"Benar kata Naruto. Kita membantu mu itu karena kita tidak ingin punya teman mempunyai masalah apalagi masalah nya sama orang tua nya sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Naruto tidak percaya. 'Teman? apa aku yakin bahwa mereka sudah menjadi teman ku?' batin Sasuke.

Sakura dan Naruto tertawa entah menertawakan apa. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap kedua yang baru saja dia anggap sebagai 'teman'. Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat Sakura dan Naruto yang tertawa. 'Kenapa aku harus meragukan mereka sebagai teman ku? sungguh bodoh kalau aku tidak menganggap mereka itu teman ku.' batin Sasuke.

Bel pun berbunyi tanda pelajaran selanjutnya telah di mulai. Mereka bertiga kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan senang. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan, setelah pulang sekolah Naruto dan Sakura di ajak ke rumah Sasuke untuk makan bersama di rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. Disana mereka di sambut oleh para pelayan Uchiha dan _kaasan _dari Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto. Setelah makan-makan sambil bercanda, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. "Oh ya, sejak kapan kalian menjadi teman dekat?" tanya Mikoto.

"Emm ... sejak kita masuk ke sekolah mungkin." Ucap Naruto.

"Heh teman dekat? Jangan harap kalian di anggap teman dekat oleh ku. Kalian hanya teman biasa bagiku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap sinis Naruto.

"Yah mulai lagi tuh sinis nya." ucap Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Sasuke masih aja gak mau ngakuin kita sebagai teman nya." ucap Sakura sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mikoto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. "Ah maafkan Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengakui kalian sebagai teman dekat nya hanya saja dia mempunyai sifat emm ... _tsundere?"_ ucap Mikoto.

"hah _tsundere?"_ ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Lalu Sakura dan Naruto menatap serius kepada Sasuke. "Apa? Siapa juga yang _tsundere?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Sakura tertawa. Sasuke menatap bingung mereka berdua. "Iya benar kata Mikoto-_basan_. Sasuke memang _tsundere._ Buktinya, di sekolah so dingin tapi waktu di hadapan makam Itachi-_nii _dia menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda seperti di sekolah." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam!" ucap Sasuke sembari menatap kesal Naruto dan wajah Sasuke bersemu karena malu.

Naruto, Sakura juga Mikoto tertawa. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Sasuke menatap ketiga orang itu tertawa dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum tipis.

TBC

hay saya kembali dengan fict saya yang gaje xD  
sumpah ini cerita gaje banget sekali pisan yah T_T  
maaf ya kalau gaje da saya teh bisa nya cuma segini *sujud-sujud

seperti biasa saya butuh saran, komentar dan kritik untuk fict saya :D

terimakasih sudah membaca dan apalagi sampai mereview^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Panggilan sayang team 7

"Emm ... sejak kita masuk ke sekolah mungkin." Ucap Naruto.

"Heh teman dekat? Jangan harap kalian di anggap teman dekat oleh ku. Kalian hanya teman biasa bagiku." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap sinis Naruto.

"Yah mulai lagi tuh sinis nya." ucap Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Sasuke masih aja gak mau ngakuin kita sebagai teman dekatnya." ucap Sakura sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mikoto tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. "Ah maafkan Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya sudah mengakui kalian sebagai teman dekat nya hanya saja dia mempunyai sifat emm ... _tsundere?"_ ucap Mikoto.

"hah _tsundere?"_ ucap Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

Lalu Sakura dan Naruto menatap serius kepada Sasuke. "Apa? Siapa juga yang _tsundere?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto dan Sakura tertawa. Sasuke menatap bingung mereka berdua. "Iya benar kata Mikoto-_basan_. Sasuke memang _tsundere._ Buktinya, di sekolah so dingin tapi waktu di hadapan makam Itachi-_nii _dia menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda seperti di sekolah." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam!" ucap Sasuke sembari menatap kesal Naruto dan wajah Sasuke bersemu karena malu.

Naruto, Sakura juga Mikoto tertawa. Mereka tertawa bahagia. Sasuke menatap ketiga orang itu tertawa dan entah kenapa dia tersenyum tipis.

**Team 7!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Drama, Friendship**

**Warning : AU, semi OOC, mungkin TYPO(s), DLL.**

**Chapter 6 : Panggilan Sayang team 7**

Sekarang Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk malas-malasan di kelas. Kenapa mereka malas-malasan? Karena guru yang mengajar di kelas itu tidak masuk di karenakan ada rapat. Dan lagi guru itu tidak memberikan mereka tugas. Naruto menguap dan menyimpan kepalanya di meja dengan tangan nya sebagai bantal. "Bosen..." ucap Naruto malas.

Sakura yang duduk di belakang Naruto pun menatap bosan Naruto. "Kenapa juga ya guru gak ngasih tugas. Hah ... bingung mau ngapain ini." ucap Sakura.

"Pemalas." Ucap Sasuke sembari membaca sebuah buku pelajaran sastra.

Naruto menatap Sasuke malas. "Kamu so baca buku padahal asli nya gak baca tuh." Ucap Naruto.

"So tau"

"Emang tau bukan so tau. Buktinya, kamu baca buku di halaman itu saja terus."

"Halaman ini belum selesai di baca, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto sinis.

"APA?! Kenapa kamu harus mengatakan aku ini bodoh?" ucap Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah yang bodoh memang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke sembari membaca buku nya kembali.

Naruto menggeram menatap Sasuke. "Errr ... TEME!" ucap Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto ketika Naruto mengucapan 'Teme' "Apaan kamu manggil aku teme? Teme itu panggilan kasar." Ucap Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto.

"Itu memang pantas buat mu." ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai.

"Dasar _baka_-Naruto. DOBE." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto menyeringai juga.

"DOBE? Argh jangan panggil aku dobe, teme." Ucap Naruto sembari menatap kesal Sasuke.

"DOBE."

"TEME."

"DOBE."

"TEME."

"DO-" "Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian itu berisik tau!" ucap Sakura menghentikan pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dengan tatapan kesal. "Apa kamu natap ku seperti itu, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang nanya itu padamu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Perdebatan kecil pun terjadi kembali. Sakura mulai kesal melihat tingkah laku kedua teman nya itu. Sakura berdiri dan menggebrak meja dan sukses membuat mereka berdua kaget dan menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka. Mereka berdua menatap Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah sangar. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua langsung menatap Sakura takut. "KALIAN ... BISA DIAM TIDAK?! Lihat dong sekitar kalian." ucap Sakura menatap geram Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap ke sekeliling mereka dan mereka mendapatkan sebuah tatapan aneh dari para teman kelas nya. Naruto memasang wajah tanpa dosa kepada mereka. Dan setelah itu semua warga kelas di sana langsung kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang dan mereka langsung buang muka dan wajah mereka bersemu. Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

.

Jam pelajaran sekolah pun sudah berakhir. Sekarang Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang. Selama perjalan menuju gerbang, mereka tidak mengobrol. Sakura menatap aneh kedua teman nya itu. 'Tumben gak debat.' Batin Sakura.

Dan sekarang mereka bertiga sudah di depan gerbang dan berdiri di sisi jalan. Sasuke menatap kedua teman nya bingung. "Ngapain kalian disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita kan udah biasa nemenin kamu nunggu jemputan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kita sebagai teman mu yang baik, berniat untuk menunggu mu. Kita gak mau kamu kesepian." Ucap Naruto.

"Gak perlu di kasihani, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto datar.

Naruto menatap geram Sasuke. "Aku hanya kasihan kalau kamu gak ada temen disini saat kamu nunggu jemputan, teme." Ucap Naruto sebal.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku gak perlu di kasihani, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal.

Naruto semakin geram kepada Sasuke. "Heh, ya sudah kita pulang duluan saja. Yuk Sakura, biarkan dia sendirian di sini menunggu jemputan nya." ucap Naruto.

"Sana pergi." Ucap Sasuke mengusir Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Sakura.

"Dadah yang lagi nunggu jemputan. Udah SMA masih diantar jemput. Kaya anak TK saja. hahaha..." ucap Naruto mengejek Sasuke sembari tertawa.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap Naruto kesal. Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide itu dari kepalanya dan Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan mengangguk-angguk. Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan handphone nya dan berlari kearah Sakura dan Naruto. "Nar, kok aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita deh." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto melihat kebelakang mereka dan alangkah kaget nya begitu melihat Sasuke berlari kearah nya sembari memegang handphone. "Ngapain tuh anak ke sini? bukan nya lagi nunggu jemputan?" tanya Naruto.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada di depan mereka. Nafas Sasuke tidak beratur. Setelah merasa nafas nya sudah teratur, Sasuke memegang handphone nya dan memencet beberapa tombol. Setelah itu Sasuke menyimpan handphone di saku celana nya. "Ngapain sih kau ngalangin jalan saja." ucap Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bukan anak TK seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Ebisu untuk tidak menjemput ku kemari." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

"Bagus deh kalau gitu. Kita buktikan bahwa kamu bisa sampai rumah mu dengan jalan kaki." Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai.

Sakura menatap mereka berdua yang sedang saling tatap menantang. Sakura menghela nafas 'Mereka itu tidak ada kapok nya apa?!' batin Sakura. "Eh tapi, Sasuke kan rumah nya gak sedekat aku dan Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"Rumah ku dan si Dobe dekat kok." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ya sudah ayo kita jalan." Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan di ikuti Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Ebisu sedang bersiap untuk menjemput Sasuke. Saat akan menjalankan mobil nya menuju sekolah tuan nya, tiba-tiba saja handphone nya bergetar. Ebisu mengambil handphone nya dan membuka satu pesan. 'Ebisu, jangan jemput! Aku akan pulang sendiri! Jangan banyak komentar!' itu lah isi pesan dari Sasuke yang sukses membuat Ebisu kaget. "Waduh ... apa gak kenapa-kenapa nih? Tapi Sasuke-_sama _bilang untuk jangan banyak komentar." Ucap Ebisu.

'Iya, Sasuke-_sama._ Bila terjadi apa-apa, cepat hubungi saya.' Balas pesan Ebisu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Selama perjalanan, Naruto terus berbicara dan Sakura juga Sasuke kadang merespon ocehan Naruto itu. "Tadi di kelas pas pelajaran _sensei..._" "Dari tadi kamu bicara mulu. Gak capek apa? Berisik tau!" ucap Sasuke memotong ocehan Naruto.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Sasuke." ucap Sakura sembari menatap sebal Naruto.

"Kalian jahat." Ucap Naruto sembari memasang wajah cemburut.

"Hah ... dasar dobe." Ucap Sasuke sembari memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"TEME!" ucap Naruto sembari menatap Sasuke sebal.

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

Naruto dan Sasuke terus saja mengucapkan itu dan tanpa sadar mereka meninggalkan Sakura di belakang mereka. Sakura menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Tapi lama kelamaan Sakura tersenyum menatap mereka berdua. 'Yah itu lah mereka berdua, menunjukkan keakraban mereka seperti itu.' batin Sakura.

Sakura berhenti berjalan karena dia sudah sampai di depan rumah nya. Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih belum sadar Sakura sudah berhenti berjalan. "Naruto ... Sasuke..." teriak Sakura kearah mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua berhenti saling poyok dan berhenti jalan juga. Mereka berdua menatap kebelakang dan menatap Sakura bingung. "Sakura pasti marah karena kita tinggal." Ucap Naruto menatap Sakura takut.

"Apalagi kalau dia marah itu sungguh merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Samperin yuk." Ucap Naruto dan langsung di setujui oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kembali ke arah Sakura. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka sudah akur kembali. Sakura menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. 'Kok senyum sih?' batin Naruto.

'Ternyata bukan marah. Dasar _baka-_dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sampai di rumah." Ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk rumah nya.

"Oh sudah sampai ya. hehe..." ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang leher nya yang tidak gatal.

"Iya. Kalian terlalu asyik debat sampai-sampai melupakan aku." ucap Sakura menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"_Gomenne,_ Sakura-_chan_." ucap Naruto.

"Iya tidak apa. Aku pulang duluan ya. Terimakasih sudah mau pulang bareng yah walau aku sempat di lupakan oleh kalian. Kalian di jalan jangan berdebat ya apalagi ini di tempat umum, malu tau." ucap Sakura menasihati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan._" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita pulang ya Sakura. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto.

"_jaa ne._" Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengangguk kepala merespon ucapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. "Hati-hati." teriak Sakura kepada mereka berdua.

Terlihat oleh Sakura, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan mengacungkan jempol nya. Sedangkan Sasuke dia terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sakura masuk ke rumah dan membuka sepatu nya. Lalu Sakura menyimpan sepatu nya. Setelah itu Sakura berjalan menuju ruang keluarga yang disana ada _kaasan _nya yang sedang nonton televisi. "_Tadaima_." Ucap Sakura lemah.

"_Okaeri_." Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura duduk disamping Mebuki dengan lesu. Mebuki menatap Sakura aneh. "Kok lesu sih? apa ada masalah di sekolah?" tanya Mebuki.

"Itu tuh si Naruto sama Si Sasuke"

"Naruto sama Sasuke? apa mereka merebutkan mu?" tanya Mebuki antusias.

Sakura sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Mebuki. "Apa sih? bukan itu _kaasan_. Naruto sama Sasuke terus saja saling poyok memoyok sampai-sampai aku di lupakan. Sebel kan jadi nya? biasanya juga kita selalu bersama lah sekarang ... mereka malah berdua terus." Curhat Sakura kepada _kaasan _nya.

"Oh jadi putri _kaasan _ini cemburu melihat mereka berdua akrab? Dan kamu di lupakan gitu?" tanya Mebuki.

"emm ... gak gitu juga sih. Tapi, Sakura senang kok mereka sudah akrab yah walau akrab nya dengan cara seperti itu."

Mebuki tersenyum mendengar ucapan putri nya itu. "Syukurlah kalau kamu senang. Kalau mereka berdua sedang berdebat sehingga melupakan kamu, kamu tinggal sama temen deket kamu saja yang di kelas. Kamu punya kan temen cewek?" tanya Mebuki.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memasang wajah sendu. Tapi dia langsung tersenyum paksa kepada Mebuki. "Iya ada temen cewek di kelas. Sakura ke kamar ya, mau ganti baju." Ucap Sakura.

Mebuki mengangguk mempersilahkan Sakura untuk ke kamar. Sakura beranjak dari duduk nya berjalan menuju kamar nya dengan lesu. 'Masalahnya Sakura gak punya temen deket cewek. Dan lagi di kelas teman dekat Sakura cuma Naruto dan Sasuke saja, _kaasan._' batin Sakura.

Sekarang Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah nya. Dia menyeringai menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap nya datar. "Ngapain masang wajah jelek gitu?" ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemburut "Enak aja di bilang wajah jelek. Wajah keren gini."

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah jijik kepada Naruto. "Kenapa malah masang wajah seperti itu?" ucap Naruto marah-marah.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu nya cuek. Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku masuk ke rumah. Awas loh, jangan panggil Ebisu-_jisan_ saat aku sudah masuk ke rumah. Kamu harus berjalan dari sini ke rumah mu, teme" ucap Naruto.

"Iya, Dobe."

"Sampai besok." Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan masuk ke rumah nya.

Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan santai nya menuju rumah nya yang jarak nya sudah dekat. Naruto masuk ke rumah nya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto melihat _kaasan _nya sedang duduk meja makan sembari membaca sebuah majalah. "_Tadaima."_ Ucap Naruto sembari berjalan mengambil gelas dan mengisi gelas itu dengan air minum.

"_Okaeri."_ Ucap Kushina sembari membaca majalah.

Naruto menyimpan gelas yang tadi dia pakai di meja makan dan berjalan dengan santai nya ke kamar. Kushina melihat Naruto yang masih mengenakan sepatu dan langsung menatap Naruto geram. "NARUTOOO...! KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MELEPASKAN SEPATU MU?!" teriak Kushina sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto buru-buru membuka sepatu nya. Kushina beranjak dari duduk dan menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto menatap takut Kushina. "E-eto ... emm ... a-aku tadi lupa, _okaachan_. A-aku tadi haus sampai-sampai lupa t-tidak membuka sepatu." Ucap Naruto sembari ketakutan.

"Alasan kamu bagus ya. Lihat lantai yang kamu injak, jadi kotor kan? Rumah ini baru selesai _okaachan_ di pel. Ganti baju dan pel lantai yang kamu injak dengan sepatu mu itu." ucap Kushina galak.

"B-baik, _okaachan_". Ucap Naruto langsung berlari menyimpan sepatu nya di rak sepatu dan berlari menuju kamar nya.

Kushina menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto. 'Dasar Naruto.' Batin nya.

.

Pagi hari kemudian, Sasuke sudah bangun jam lima pagi dan itu sukses membuat pembantu yang ada di rumah nya bengong. Biasanya pembantu itu yang suka membangunkan Sasuke tapi sekarang, Sasuke bangun sendiri dan jam 6 sudah berada di meja makan. Biasanya jam 6 Sasuke baru bangun. "Mana makanan nya?" tanya Sasuke sembari mengebrak meja makan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pelayan di rumah itu datang sembari membawa banyak makanan dan menyimpan di meja makan itu. Sasuke mulai mengambil makan dan mulai sarapan pagi nya dengan santai. Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto datang dan kaget menatap Sasuke. "Loh, Sasuke sudah bangun?" tanya Mikoto kaget.

Sasuke menghentikan makan nya dan menatap Mikoto datar. "Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan sarapan nya yang sempat tertunda. Mikoto duduk di kursi meja makan di dekat Sasuke. Mikoto mengambil makanan yang ada di meja itu dan mulai sarapan nya. "Jangan dulu pergi sekolah sebelum _kaasan_ menyelesaikan sarapan." Perintah Mikoto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan nya menatap Mikoto. "Aku sedang cepat-cepat. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki." Ucap Sasuke sukses membuat Mikoto tersedak.

Mikoto mengambil air minum yang ada di depan nya dan langsung meminum air itu hingga tandas. Mikoto menatap kaget Sasuke. "Kenapa harus jalan kaki? Kan ada Ebisu yang akan mengantar mu ke sekolah?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sasuke tidak mau di sebut anak TK oleh teman Sasuke di sekolah. Aku akan membuktikan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa pergi sendiri ke sekolah tanpa harus di antar." Ucap Sasuke serius.

"Kalau begitu kamu pakai mobil saja sendiri. Bukan nya kamu sudah bisa menyetir mobil?"

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya ke arah Mikoto. 'Dia tau dari mana?' batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan _kaasan_?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn. Di sekolah tidak di perbolehkan anak kelas sepuluh membawa kendaraan. Apalagi bawa mobil. Sudah, aku berangkat dulu. Aku akan menghampiri rumah Naruto dulu untuk berangkat bareng dengan nya dan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa ke sekolah sendiri tanpa harus di antar dan lagi aku berangkat nya jalan kaki." Ucap Sasuke antusias.

Mikoto sedikit tidak percaya dengan Sasuke hari ini. Tapi dia tersenyum menatap putra nya itu. 'Sekarang-sekarang ini Sasuke menjadi lebih terbuka pada ku. Aku senang sekali.' Batin Mikoto.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Mikoto dan ternyata Sasuke menyalami tangan Mikoto bahkan di cium oleh nya. Mikoto makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Biasanya Sasuke hanya menyalami atau menjabat tangan nya saja tanpa mencium nya. "Sasuke pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke sembari membawa tas nya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Mikoto langsung mengejar Sasuke dan meninggalkan sarapan nya. "Sasuke-_kun _tunggu." Teriak Mikoto.

Sasuke berhenti jalan dan menatap ke arah Mikoto. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kamu di jalan hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi Ebisu atau _kaasan _ya?" ucap Mikoto khawatir.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung berjalan menuju gerbang rumah nya.

Terlihat di sebuah rumah tepat nya di sebuah kamar yang 'agak' berantakan seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun lebih sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, kenapa dia masih tidur? Sebut saja remaja itu Naruto. _Kaasan _Naruto datang menuju kamar Naruto dengan wajah yang geram. Dia mendobrak pintu dan berteriak "NARUTOOOOOOOO ... bangun ini sudah jam setengah tujuh." Teriak Kushina sembari menarik selimut Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya di karenakan kaget dengan kelakuan _kaasan _nya di pagi hari. Kushina menatap galak ke arah Naruto sehingga Naruto ketakutan melihat Kushina. "O-o-Ohayou ... _o-okaachan._" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Cepat mandi. Nanti sekolah kesiangan." Ucap Kushina galak.

"Iyaaa..." ucap Naruto sembari beranjak dari tempat tidur nya dengan buru-buru.

Sasuke sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas. 'Terakhir menghampiri rumah teman untuk berangkat ke sekolah bareng itu waktu masih TK. Jadi agak aneh menghampiri rumah teman.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu rumah Naruto dan mengetuk pintu itu. Sasuke mendengar di dalam rumah teriakan seorang ibu-ibu. 'Pasti si dobe lagi di marahi oleh _kaasan _nya.' batin Sasuke.

Pintu itu di buka dan tampak pria dewasa mirip seperti Naruto. Sebut saja Minato. "Eh temen nya Naruto?" tanya Minato.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Do-Naruto nya ada? saya mau ngajak Naruto sekolah bareng." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh begitu. Naruto baru saja mandi. Mending kamu duluan saja berangkatnya. Nanti takut nya terlambat kalau menunggu Naruto." Ucap Minato sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi." Ucap Sasuke sembari pergi meninggalkan daerah rumah Naruto.

Sakura sekarang sedang memakai sepatu. "Ah beres juga." ucap Sakura sembari berdiri.

"_Kaasan,_ Sakura sekolah dulu ya." teriak Sakura di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati." teriak Mebuki di dalam rumah.

Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kawasan rumah nya. Saat sedang berjalan dengan santai nya menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang menepuk pundak Sakura. Sakura langsung berhenti berjalan dan menatap ke arah seorang yang menepuk pundak nya. Saat melihat orang yang menepuk pundak nya, Sakura memasang wajah terkejut. "K-kau ... Sasuke?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Mau ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sekolah? Jalan kaki?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya." ucap Sasuke sembari berjalan di ikuti Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu berangkat ke sekolah jalan kaki?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura kaget karena di tatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin belajar saja untuk berangkat sekolah jalan kaki." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas. 'Ku kira dia bakal marah pada ku karena banyak nanya.' Batin Sakura lega.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Lagian jalan kaki kan sehat apalagi bisa menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk ini." ucap Sakura.

.

Jam pelajaran di mulai dari jam setengah delapan dan istirahat jam sepuluh. Sekarang Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke sedang istirahat di kantin. Karena sekarang mereka kebagian bangku di kantin. "Naruto, kenapa kamu tadi terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya Sakura.

"Semalam aku mengerjakan tugas dan jadinya aku kesiangan bangun tidur." ucap Naruto.

"Pantas tadi aku menghampiri rumah mu untuk mengajak mu ke sekolah bareng tapi _tousan _mu menyuruh ku untuk pergi duluan ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap tidak percaya ke arah Sasuke. "Teme, kamu mengajak ku sekolah bareng?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Dan lagi dia tadi berangkat sekolah nya jalan kaki loh, Nar." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto semakin menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke risih di tatap seperti itu oleh Naruto. "Tatapan mu itu membuat ku risih. Seolah-oleh kamu itu tertarik dengan ku, dobe." Ucap Sasuke menatap risih Naruto.

Naruto langsung menatap sebal Sasuke. "Gini-gini, aku masih normal tau. Dan lagi jangan panggil aku Dobe." Ucap Naruto.

"Kamu juga jangan panggil aku Teme."

"Itu pantas buat mu."

"Dan Dobe juga pantas buat mu."

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling adu mulut sehingga orang-orang menatap mereka aneh. Sakura yang kena imbas di tatap aneh oleh orang-orang pun langsung malu dan menatap kesal Sasuke dan Naruto. "KALIAN ... BISA DIAM TIDAK?!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti saling poyok dan menatap Sakura kesal karena mengganggu perdebatan mereka.

"Diam kau Pinky-" ucap Sasuke

"Rambut aneh." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali lagi saling adu mulut dan saling menatap tajam. Sakura geram menatap mereka berdua dan secara tiba-tiba dia menarik rambut Sasuke dan Naruto. Secara bersamaan mereka berteriak kesakitan. "_Ittai,_ Sakura." ucap Naruto.

"Kalian malu-maluin saja. Dasar..." tiba-tiba Saja Sakura berhenti berucap karena bingung harus menyebut mereka apa karena telah memanggil nya rambut aneh dan pinky. Sakura menatap rambut mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja Sakura berucap "Rambut pantat ayam." Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Rambut duren." Ucap Sakura kepada Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto cemberut.

"APAA KATA MU, pingky?!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

.

Dan sejak saat itu Sasuke memanggil Naruto, dobe. Naruto memanggil Sasuke, teme. Sakura memanggil Sasuke yaitu ayam dan memanggil Naruto dengan duren. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan pinky.

**TBC**

Holla saya kembali dengan chapter 6 yang gaje ini :3

Whehe, bagaimana komentar, saran dan kritik untuk chapter 6 ini?

maaf kalau gak jelas karena saya masih belajar :D

seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah membaca fict saya. bisa kah anda mereview fict saya ini? :)

Thanks to Reviews :Nitya-chan & sanner uchiha


End file.
